Completely Compatible
by CrissyAvocado
Summary: Spencer and Hanna always seemed to be a bit at odds with each other, but in each other's eyes they couldn't be more in sync. *Spanna pairing*
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello guys, this is my first FanFic and I would appreciate if you guys would take your time with this. I do take criticism so feel free to correct me if my grammar is off or if it is a bit confusing for you. Don't be shy. Also I've always wanted to see a story about Spencer and Hanna since there aren't many out there. Thank you so much and enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue**

Spencer Hastings. Straight A student, who seemed to catch on to anything and everything, if she paid enough attention to it. In school, she could solve any problem and ace any test. Nerds envied her for the wonderful intelligence that was seen a gift from the big man himself. Boys wanted her in any way possible even if it meant only as an acquaintance. Girls were jealous of her beauty but loved her secretly. However, when it came to people hitting on her or to even ask her on a date, she let it go in one ear and out the other. No one ever really seemed to get her attention in that sort of way. No one except a very blunt, gorgeous, leggy blonde, who just happens to be her best friend. Hanna Marin.

Hanna Marin. Even the thought of her name made her body quiver. Hanna was seen as an air head in the school, but she was gifted with such intelligence it's hard to believe. With a single bat of her eyelashes, she could get anyone to either do her classwork or homework. Anyone fell at the knees for her. She never had a judging bone in her body, honesty is what killed her friendships and relationships. She was known as a bitch as well, but in private she had a kind gentle heart that would weep at the slightest thing. Her famous words were, "To conquer, no emotions can be seen by the weak or strong." She was incredible at throwing a mask on in the hallways. With her best friends, everything was relaxed around them.

Hanna didn't have relationships, she had "admiration-ships". She only kept certain people around that paid her in compliments and she couldn't help herself. Although there was one person that didn't always have a nice thing to say to her every day. She would literally try to insult her, but the thing is it excited her in a way that no one could possibly even attempt. That girl was Spencer Hastings. Those dark mysterious brown eyes that had a slight sparkle when she said something intelligent. Like she always has this passion for education. That perfect smile that could make anyone drop their books and their jaws. The way her hips make smooth movements from side to side when she walks could make any mouth water. It was enough to make Hanna go crazy.

Her clear blue eyes that had a piercing hue that could literally tear into anyone's soul and mind. When her caring side kicked in, her eyes softened almost as if the coldness to her eyes warmed up and lightened her eyes. Those perfect pink lips that were always glossed the perfect amount, never made a frown but a flirtatious, devilish smirk. Her long toned legs that had the perfect muscles from her wearing heels constantly. Her skirt that was always hiked up to a teasing height that only the imagination could try to take over. Just thinking of what is beyond her skin tight clothing that fitted her so well made Spencer's breath catch in her throat.

"Are you guys okay? You two seemed zoned out about something." Aria asked quizzically. Reality was then snapped into both Spencer and Hanna as they both turned their heads to Aria.

"I'm fine just thinking about a test." Smiled Spencer and softly shaking her head. Her eyes darted to Hanna who looked deep into her eyes, almost as if she is trying to search for the true answer.

"I'm just thinking about what shoes to wear tomorrow." Hanna shrugged off never taking her eyes off Spencer. If Spencer was assuming right, it was almost as if her eyes showed hunger. Lust almost.

"Well don't think too hard guys. Tomorrow is Friday, I'm thinking sleepover." Emily chimed in.

"Me too." Aria smiled at Emily. The girls chatted away as if they were talking about a hot topic. Meanwhile Hanna and Spencer had their eyes glued to one another. Trying to beat each other in a staring contest. Spencer admiring Hanna's piercing blue eyes. Hanna admiring Spencer's dark brown ones. Blue against brown, two unlikely colors that are rarely seen together, but the two young girls had the same thought running through their mind constantly.

Completely compatible.


	2. Steamy Desires

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm really liking the response that I'm getting from you guys. So I figured that I would give you guys a little bit more to read for the night :) Chapter is a little boring but to prosper you have to thrive. Remember don't be shy to ****criticize! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Bright sun beams shined through the blinds hitting Spencer directly in her eyes. She groaned slightly and glanced at her clock with one eye. _6:05 AM_. She then stretched and checked her phone. 5 texts. 2 from Aria, 1 from Alex, and 2 from Hanna. Butterflies began to flutter within Spencer when she saw her name. She opened the texts and smiled.

_Hanna: Hey smart ass, do you mind if I come over in the morning. My mom won't be here and I don't want to be alone. (Sent 11:37 PM)_

_Are you asleep? I'd figured your phone would wake your lazy ass. Guess not. Well I'm inviting myself so look nerdy for me ;) (Sent 12:47 AM)_

Spencer scoffed at the texts and began her morning rituals. She made her way to the bathroom and turned on the shower. She brushed her teeth over thinking any assignments that could possibly be due. She then silently cursed herself for finishing everything last night. She made her way to the shower and shivered at the coolness of the water. She turned up the heat and steam immediately began to fog up the mirror. Feeling the water cascade down her body made Spencer feel contempt. She took her time making sure her mind was in full operation. She turned off the water and began searching for her towel.

"I've always wondered why you put the steam on full blast." A sultry voice oozed from the corner. Spencer gasped and turned around quickly only to see Hanna, legs crossed with her bright smile. Spencer quickly wiped her face to make sure there was no any remainder of sleep in her eyes.

"Hanna?! What the hell are you doing? You realize that I'm naked don't you?" Spencer quickly spat out with her cheeks slightly blushed. She covered her entire front side with the towel making sure that Hanna didn't get any sight of her.

"You act like I care if I see you naked. I basically have what you have except hotter," She stood up and started to make her way slowly towards her. "But then again, it doesn't hurt to look."

"Hanna get out, I need to get dressed and I'd appreciate it if you'd leave." Spencer said readjusting her towel to wrap around her body. Her heart began to beat faster at every step Hanna took towards her.

"I don't mind the view. I can just relax while you get dressed. Besides it is morning and Friday." Hanna smirked and softly chuckling.

"I'm glad you know the day and time but I need to get dressed." Spencer quickly walked passed Hanna. Hanna playfully smacked Spencer's butt which made Spencer pause for a beat but continued anyway. Spencer then quickly tried to look for any sort of clothing that could cover her naked body. She then felt an odd comforting warmth behind her.

"You didn't answer my texts last night," Hanna's warm breath tickled Spencer's neck making a slight chill run through her. "Were you asleep?"

"Uh, yeah I was. I, uh, did all my work last night and felt really, um, tired." Spencer tried to speak in a calm relaxing tone but her nervousness began to ram through her voice.

"Hm. All work and no play. How can you live with that sort of schedule?" Hanna purred into Spencer's ear. Spencer closed her eyes feeling her ribcage rattle from her heart. Goosebumps began to form and she started to get flustered.

"Uh, it's all in the Hastings' blood. Ahem, no big deal." She quickly walked over to her closet, closed the door and began to get dressed. She quickly opened the door and saw Hanna laying down on her bed reading a magazine. Spencer then walked to the mirror and began to apply makeup. Her eyes drifted to Hanna, who seemed to be in her own little world. Hanna was softly murmuring to herself and tapping her shoes together slightly. Spencer's eyes then raked down from her ankles all the way to her knees. Spencer then realized that she could see up Hanna's skirt. She quickly bowed her head and silently put shame on herself for almost checking out her best friend. "What are you murmuring to yourself about Han?" She asked after taking a deep breath.

"Hm? Oh, I'm just looking at these outfits and pointing out what's good," Hanna lifted herself off the bed and walked over to Spencer who was almost done with her hair. "I personally like this outfit." She slid the magazine in front of Spencer and leaned down over her shoulder. Spencer examined the outfit and smiled, knowing that it was exactly Hanna's taste. The model had a white halter top that worked nicely with the red mini skirt with a black belt around the waist. It also had a nice black blazer and flats to compliment it.

"That looks nice." Spencer chuckled and examined herself in the mirror. Hanna then took the magazine and tossed it back on Spencer's desk. She then faced Spencer and tilted her head to the right.

"Isn't it true that a woman looks sexier in red?" Hanna pondered spontaneously.

"Um scientifically yes. Men are often judging on first impressions. If they were to see a woman in red, a hormone is released into their brain that is triggered by red. Like lust or sexual desire. It's pretty common." Spencer spat out like it was another daily question she was asked.

"But Santa Clause wears red." Hanna giggled.

"Well Han, Santa Clause is a fictional story that was created on behalf of a wealthy man, St. Nicholas, who gave all of his money and wealth into helping children, the poor, and sailors. He was later exiled and imprisoned for being a Christian." Spencer countered while walking down the stairs to her kitchen. Hanna followed her and paused for a second.

"Don't ruin my childhood Spence." Hanna remarked.

"Well don't believe in fairytales." Spencer spat.

"Ugh get some coffee in you. I think you're grouchy."

"I'm grouchy for telling facts?"

"No just a jerk." Hanna shrugged and pulled out her phone. She then began scrolling and Spencer rolled her eyes and began pouring herself a cup of coffee. She only added a pinch of sugar then started to drink. The caffeine started to take effect immediately. Spencer then turned around and saw Hanna with her head down. She placed her cup down and walked over to her. She then rubbed the back of her head lightly scratching her scalp. "Please don't do that." Hanna muffled.

"Why?" Spencer chuckled slightly.

"I'm gonna fall asleep." Hanna lifted her head and grabbed Spencer's wrist. She then rubbed her thumb along her knuckles. Spencer smiled and blushed slightly at the small contact. "Your hands were always so pretty. I just want to cut them off and steal them." Hanna joked and looked up to Spencer.

"That's not creepy at all. But you can't have them, they're mine." Spencer joked and pulled her hands away.

"Fine be greedy with your hands. Let's go, don't want to be late now do we?" Hanna smirked and grabbed her purse. Spencer then realized and looked at the clock. _7:45 AM. _She then began to walk over to retrieve her car keys. "Wrong keys." Hanna chimed.

"What?" Spencer froze.

"We're taking my car stupid, not yours." Hanna said while opening the door.

"Why?" Spencer inquired and slowly grabbed her bag and followed Hanna.

"Because I said so. Now hurry that butt up." Hanna joked. The car ride was nice, a little loud due to Hanna belting out every song that came on the radio. Spencer squinted her eyes every time Hanna hit a sour note. She then looked at Hanna who had a huge smile on her face. Hanna then looked at Spencer and began to sing to her. She then grabbed Spencer's hand and kissed it. Spencer looked out the window and began to blush. When they pulled up to school they saw Emily and Aria standing in front of their parking spot, happily chatting to one another. They both seemed to be in their own little world, until Hanna ruined it.

"Get the hell out of the way bitches!" Hanna yelled while honking her horn repeatedly. Aria practically jumped into Emily and Emily grasped her around her waist scared of the horn herself.

"Hanna! You're such a jerk! You scared me half to death! I could have brought Emily down with me." Aria yelped toward the car. Hanna was laughing and exiting the car with Spencer not far behind.

"Then maybe you two should actually stand on the sidewalk and not in a parking spot." Hanna retorted.

"We were standing on the sidewalk." Emily stated as a matter of fact. Hanna smirked while Spencer looked over at a group of kids who were yelling a little too loud.

"Well from my eyes you guys were in the way. I win, you lose, get over it." Hanna stuck her tongue out and began to pull Spencer with her to homeroom. The other two girls followed and before the bell could ring they were in homeroom.

"So how was your guys' morning? You two were a little late." Emily remarked curiously.

"Oh Hanna and I were talking this morning." Spencer shrugged off and started to look through her notebook.

"Yeah, a little bit," Hanna said while staring at Spencer. Then a smirk worked its' way across Hanna's lips. "Did you guys know Spencer has a cute butt?" Hanna said rather too proud. Emily and Aria stared at Hanna then directed their eyes toward Spencer. Spencer's mouth dropped open then a deep shade of red reached her face. Hanna then patted Spencer on the head and looked at the other two girls. "She was more than kind to give me a show this morning."

"Spence?" Aria dragged out hesitantly.

"Umm, she broke into the bathroom while I was taking a shower." Spencer quietly said with her head low. The girls started bursting out laughing. Spencer sighed and looked at anything else but them.

"Oh we're only kidding Spence! Don't think into too much," Hanna said in between laughs. The other two girls started to talk amongst themselves while Hanna leaned into Spencer's ear and whispered, "Besides I was kind of hoping for a little bit more this morning." Hanna smirked while looking at the front of the class. Spencer's heart rate stopped and then increased quickly. She then let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She pinched the bridge of her nose and thought to herself that it was going to be a long day.


	3. Doodles and Jealousy

**A/N: Hello! So I worked on this chapter for like 5 hours and it practically wrote itself. I was thinking about doing POVs for the girls and I wanted you guys to let me know how you feel about that. So be sure to let me know if you are liking the format of it so far or if you'd rather the POVs. Okay wonderful people, don't be shy to R&R or to criticize.****  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The final bell had rang indicating the start of the weekend. Spencer, Aria, and Emily made their way to Hanna's car. They went over their day quickly while seeing everyone pull away from the school. 10 minutes had passed and there was still no sign of Hanna.

"Maybe she got in trouble." Aria said with ease.

"It's possible, I mean she hates her last teacher. So it wouldn't be a surprise if the teacher did make her stay." Emily remarked while waving at her fellow swim mates. Spencer sighed deeply and shuffled her weight on her other foot. They then all heard Hanna laughing and darted their eyes towards her. She was talking to a short girl with long, curly, black hair. Hanna then laughed even more at what the girl had said and ran her hand down her arm. Spencer immediately felt a huge pang of jealousy.

"Who is she talking to?" Spencer asked a little too aggressively. Her aggressiveness took Aria by surprise.

"Um I'm not sure, I think her name is Riley. Yeah, maybe Riley. Why you don't know her?" Aria questioned.

"No I don't, by why is Hanna talking to her like that….and why is she touching her so much?" Spencer's rage then began to spill from her pores.

"Well I heard that there are a lot of tests coming up. Maybe she needs study guides." Emily said while looking towards Hanna and Riley.

"But why the touching? It's not necessary!" Spencer spat a little too loud making the short girl look over to the group. Hanna didn't even bother to look at the group but instead grabbed the shorter girls' chin to look at her.

"Spence calm down. Maybe Hanna is trying to get her to do her homework for the weekend. Don't read too much into it." Emily tried to reassure her.

"But she has me, she doesn't need her." Spencer spoke quietly while still staring at Hanna. Hanna then brought the shorter girl into an embrace with her arms around her neck. The shorter girl wrapped her arms around Hanna's waist. Hanna then pulled away and gave a quick peck on her cheek. The shorter girl had a bright smile and waved goodbye. As they parted ways, Spencer was going back and forth in her mind on whether to yell at her or not.

"Hey guys sorry about that. I was talking to Riley about something." Hanna smiled and started to walk to her side of the car.

"What about?" Spencer demanded earning a shocked look from Hanna.

"Why do you care? Can't I have other friends?" Hanna spat back with much venom.

"You can't even keep friends besides us." Spencer retorted rather quickly.

"Spencer!" Aria yelled.

"Spencer stop, now is not the time. Let's go home." Emily spoke, trying to calm down the tension. Emily held out her hand towards Aria, she quickly followed suit.

"Guys please try not to kill each other on the way home. We'll be over around 7, okay Spence?" Aria asked while hesitantly grabbing Spencer's arm.

"Yeah sure." Spencer said lifelessly while walking to the passenger side of Hanna's car. Both girls entered the car and slammed their doors rather harder than necessary.

"You're lucky I don't make you walk home." Hanna said bitterly. Spencer just scoffed at the comment and shook her head. The car ride was agonizingly quiet. Hanna's ears began to ring due to the silence. She debated on whether to turn the radio on but she felt Spencer was going to turn it off anyways. She saw Spencer cross her arms out of the corner of her eye. She huffed and rested her head on two fingers, still having her right hand on the steering wheel.

"You need to have both hands on the wheel." Spencer said with a smart ass tone.

"Don't criticize my driving. Unless you didn't say enough earlier." Hanna retorted. Spencer scoffed and just looked out the window. She slowly pulled in the Hastings' driveway and put the car in park. She waited and waited. She waited for Spencer to say something, anything. She then began to purse her lips together, making a squeaking noise. Spencer decided not to say anything and slowly opened the door. She glanced towards Hanna but didn't look at her.

"Um don't forget to bring clothes." She then climbed out of the car and made her way to the front door. She then heard the radio being blasted from Hanna's car and slowly fading out as she went down the street. She entered the house and closed the door. She then let out a big sigh and rested her forehead against the door. She then began to rethink her choice of words in the heat of the moment. She then made her way to the couch and laid down. She ran her hands through her hair forced herself to sleep.

* * *

Aria was at Emily's house and began doodling on her notebook.

"Could you not? You've already decorated half of my notebooks." Emily sneaked up behind Aria and poked her side, making Aria jump. Aria then looked up at Emily smiling, feeling her toned stomach at the top of her head.

"It's not decorations, they're doodles."

"Well whatever they are, I'd appreciate it if they stayed on the back cover rather than the front." Emily giggled and began to run her hands from her cheeks and down to her neck.

"Hahaha I know your rules Em." Aria half whispered and closed her eyes at the touch of Emily's hands. She took a long deep breath feeling Emily's warm hands massage her neck and making their way up to her ears. Aria let out a soft moan when Emily reached her earlobes. Emily took ragged breaths, trying to contain herself from going too far. Her eyes were focused on Aria's lips and chest. She admired the movements they made when she took deep breaths. Emily then raked her hands slowly down Aria's arms. Her head was right next to Aria's and made sure to match her breathing. Aria silently smirked to herself, wondering what Emily was trying to pull. Emily's hands then made their way to Aria's knees. She then lightly scratched up Aria's thighs, getting intensely close to Aria's center. She quickly grabbed the top of Emily's hands and held it in place, giggling. "Watch your hands there Ems." Emily then chuckled.

"Yes ma'am." Emily purred into Aria's ear making her shiver slightly.

"What are you playing at, Miss Fields?" Aria asked and looked at Emily, hands still intertwined with hers. Emily took a deep breath and moved her hands away from Aria and made her way to the bed, leaning against the headrest.

"Nothing Montgomery." Emily fiddled with her fingers, trying not to look at her. Aria's smirk quickly turned to a frown. This always happened when they were alone together. Emily would initiate contact and when Aria would question it, Emily would retreat. Every time. It discouraged Aria most of the time and she felt that Emily should just step up to the plate. But what she didn't know, was that every time Aria questioned her actions she felt like she was trying to snap reality back into her. Aria turned back around and started to doodle again.

"Do you have any idea why Spencer was getting mad when Hanna was talking to Riley?" Aria asked, breaking the silence in the room.

"Um, I don't know, she was acting a bit off. Like she was almost jealous of Riley." Emily replied.

"Do you think it's another one of Hanna's admirers?"

"Mmm maybe, she did kiss her on the cheek." Emily pondered.

"Well maybe it's her notes." Aria turned around and looked at Emily.

"What do you mean?" Emily looked up and stared at Aria.

"Like her notes. Maybe she's trying to get some notes for class. I don't know. You know how she is with assignments. She doesn't do them, she convinces others to do her work and to give her their notes for the tests. Maybe Spencer was mad because Hanna uses other nerds and not her." Aria shrugged, trying to find any real reason to Spencer's outburst.

"That could be it doctor, but it still doesn't explain why Spencer said those things to Hanna. I mean yeah she doesn't have many friends, she has us but she doesn't talk to that much people." Emily remarked, sifting her hair a bit. Aria sighed and made her way towards the bed. She laid down next to Emily and stared at the ceiling. "They'll fix it tonight. They have to." Emily said while patting Aria's stomach.

"I hope so." Aria replied placing her head against Emily's side.

* * *

Hanna had been sitting in her room the entire time, just waiting for Spencer to text her back. She had texted Spencer countless times and she still didn't respond. Hanna began to get flustered. When she was driving home she made sure that she wasn't going to be the first one to break. She wanted Spencer to feel like a compete jerk for what she had said. For some odd reason, the second she walked in her house her guilt piled on quicker than cement. She slowly trudged to her room and was reconsidering on ignoring Spencer or not. 30 minutes had passed and she couldn't handle it, she had caved in. She immediately started to spam Spencer's phone with apologies and frantic begging to get Spencer to respond. Minutes had turned into hours and no response. Hanna grunted in frustration and buried her face into her pillow. Her phone then started ringing and she fell off the bed trying to answer it. She didn't even look at the screen and began to ramble.

"Spence I'm so sorry! Please don't be mad at me, I know you hate the way I act around other people but I can promise you I didn't mean anything by it." Hanna quickly spat out. All she heard was silence. "Spence?"

"Uh no, it's Riley. Haha looks like you did something bad." The short confident girl said with amusement. Hanna rolled her eyes and sat up.

"Just a little fight with my friend is all. But why are you calling me?" Hanna asked curiously.

"I wanted to see when you wanted me to come over. I have practice and work all weekend, so I can't come over. The only time I have free is Thursday after school."

"That's fine. I mean it won't take long will it? Like maybe an hour at most?"

"Most likely."

"Good, I'm glad." Hanna smiled. Her phone then made a beep and she looked to see who it was.

_Aria: Hey are you still coming to Spencer's? Or did you guys not make up yet? (Sent 8:41 PM)_

Hanna gasped realizing the time.

"You okay Hanna?" Riley asked.

"Um yeah I just realized what time it is." Hanna said while shuffling around her room trying to gather everything she needed.

"Oh is it your bedtime? Hahaha, will your mom spank you for being up so late?" Riley joked.

"You do know I can kick your ass right? And plus you're shorter so all I can do is sit on you." Hanna laughed.

"I might actually enjoy it so shut up." Riley said while shuffling some papers.

"Yeah, whatever. I have to go. I'll see you at school?" Hanna replied while making her way downstairs and grabbing her keys.

"Yeah will do Queen Bee."

"Okay, night Riley."

"Night Hun." Hanna pushed end and put her key in the ignition. As she made her way to Spencer's house she hoped that the girls weren't mad at her for being late. She had seen Emily's car in the driveway and Hanna parked behind careful not to hit the bumper. She grabbed her bag and started to make her way towards the door. She knocked first, not knowing what to do with herself. She heard footsteps and thought to herself that it was Aria's. She couldn't be more right.

"Hey we thought you weren't coming." Aria said with a smile. Hanna quickly glanced in the house and saw Spencer and Emily sitting on the floor.

"Yeah I was on the phone and time passed by quick."

"Oh. Well Chinese is here, Spence got your favorite. It's in the kitchen." Aria said while making her way towards her spot next to Emily.

"Um yeah okay. I have to call my mom so I'll be right back." Hanna made her way to the kitchen. When she entered she saw her name marked on a box and pulled out her phone. She selected her mom's number and started to eat her food.

Spencer was on her phone as well pretending to play a game, but she was reading the texts that Hanna had sent her over the span of 2 hours.

"So I take it you guys haven't made up?" Emily questioned.

"We'll be okay." Spencer smiled and briefly looked at Emily.

"I say we watch a movie." Aria chimed in.

"You always want to do that." Emily pushed Aria's shoulder, teasingly.

"It's fun and besides I feel cuddly." Aria cooed. Hanna walked back into the room a little hesitant. Emily and Aria smiled at her while Spencer was just finishing the texts. "What movie do you guys want to see?"

"Um, the Chernobyl Diaries?" Emily suggested.

"No it's creepy!" Aria shuddered.

"Well then what?"

"How about Tangled?" Hanna asked, sitting down in the single seat. She glanced quickly at Spencer who had just locked her phone and placed it on the ground.

"Aw how cute. Yeah let's watch that one!" Aria said while making her way to the tv.

"Looks like we're stuck with a Disney movie Spence." Emily said elbowing Spencer.

"No, you're stuck with it. The Chernobyl Diaries is weird. I'm not watching that with you." Spencer smiled and began to sit on the couch.

"Ugh, I thought you had my back. Wimps." Emily said to all the girls and made her way to the love seat. Aria jumped over to Emily and slammed into her making her groan. She then pulled a blanket over them and got comfortable. Hanna smiled and walked over to turn off the lights. Right before she was about to sit back down, Spencer finally said her first words to her.

"Can you get popcorn while you're up?" She asked while staring at the screen.

"Uhm, sure. Yeah, I'll get it." Hanna walked into the kitchen sighing. She really started to feel hurt by Spencer's actions. It was like she was treating her like someone else. When the popcorn was done she reached into the fridge and got drinks for all of them. She walked back into the room and placed everything on the table. Emily and Aria said their thanks to Hanna, reaching for the refreshments. When Hanna was going to sit in the single seat she heard Spencer speak again.

"Come here, I have the blanket." She patted the seat next to her. Hanna had a small smile and sat down next to Spencer. She became comfortable and Spencer draped the blanket on both of them. Hanna went back and forth in her head about getting closer to her. She then rested her head on Spencer's shoulder and fear reached her heart. Spencer squeezed Hanna's knee and looked down at her. Hanna felt her move and looked at her. When Hanna seen her breath taking smile, she released her breath she didn't know that she was holding. "Answer this question." Spencer stated.

"Anything."

"Why did you kiss that girl on the cheek?" Her eyes then became serious, smiled faded.

"We have a test next week and I asked her to tutor me before we take it. She said she was going to give me her notes and highlight everything important. She's just helping me." Hanna answered truthfully.

"Why don't you ever ask me to help you?"

"I don't want to waste your time."

"You're worth it though Han." Spencer then turned toward Hanna and looked directly in her eyes. "You're worth every second." Spencer placed her hands on both sides of Hanna's face.

"Thank you Spence."

"For?"

"Understanding and helping me." Hanna said smiling. Spencer chuckled and pulled Hanna on top of her as they laid on the couch.

"No problem Han." Spencer kissed the top of Hanna's head and rubbed her back.

"Besides, you're still my first choice nerd over the others." Hanna cheekily said. She then kissed Spencer's cheek that was oddly close to the corner of her mouth. Hanna then laid her head on her chest and watched the movie. She silently made a note to herself that both of their hearts were beating fast. That night, they had the same thought that echoed in their brains.

Completely compatible.

* * *

**A/N: There you are guys! I personally want to thank the very few people that has added this story to their favorites and the people that review. I love seeing reviews, you guys will get a very drastic and quick update from me when I see reviews :D Until next time!**


	4. Lustful Dreams and Painful Realities

**A/n: Hi guys, sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days. I've been working three shifts since Saturday. But I have the next two days off so I will probably get a chapter or two done just for you guys :) lol enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_"Spence?" Hanna called out into the Hastings' house. She felt like she had been searching forever for Spencer. She looked around the living room and saw Aria and Emily sitting on the couch. She walked over and her breath automatically stopped when she saw her two best friends making out in front of her._

_"What the hell are you guys doing!?" Hanna yelled at the two girls. Aria moved her lips to Emily's neck and began a ravaged attack on her sensitive skin._

_"Gosh Hanna go to Spencer's room if you don't like it then." Emily replied rather annoyed with moans in between. Hanna furrowed her eyebrows and couldn't believe what she was hearing or seeing. She began to back away slowly as they sunk their way into the couch, Aria then removing both of their shirts. Hanna turned away completely before she saw anything. She made her way up the stairs rather quickly, eager to find Spencer to make sense of everything. When she reached Spencer's door she quickly opened it. She then saw Spencer in her robe and heard Spencer scream._

_"Geez Hun, why do you always do that?" Spencer said, out of breath with her hand on her slightly exposed chest. Hanna then shook her head slightly and squinted her eyes. Did she just hear right? Hun? "Are you okay?" Spencer stood up and walked over to her. She then placed her hands on her face to examine her temperature._

_"I'm just confused. I saw Aria and Emily making out on your couch! So what's going on between them?" Hanna rapidly said making Spencer smirk and wrap her arms around her neck._

_"I love it when you get all hyper. It's so adorable." Spencer said slyly and began to kiss Hanna's face. Hanna's heart started to race. She felt Spencer's soft lips brushing against her skin. "Just so you know, I'm not wearing anything under here." Spencer whispered against Hanna's ear that made her shudder. Spencer then flushed her body against Hanna's making Hanna moan slightly. Spencer then began to nibble on her earlobe making heat rush to Hanna's core. Hanna placed her hands on Spencer's shoulders and pushed back slightly._

_"What's going on Spencer? This isn't you." Hanna said breathlessly. Spencer then had a smug look on her face._

_"Sure it may not be me, but it's us. This is us. Don't fight it." Spencer said slowly, almost comforting to Hanna. Hanna then looked into Spencer's eyes. Her eyes were dark with lust, almost black with her sparkle in her eye. "Just say the word, and I'll keep going." Spencer whispered._

_"The word." Hanna smirked. Spencer giggled and then mashed their lips together. Hanna captured Spencer's bottom lip in between hers and started to rake her fingernails across her lower back. Spencer groaned at the contact and moved Hanna's arms around her neck. She then effortlessly picked up Hanna and Hanna instinctively wrapped her legs around Spencer's waist. Spencer pushed themselves against the wall and cupped Hanna's ass. Hanna giggled at the contact and slid her tongue across Spencer's bottom lip. Spencer opened her mouth running her tongue across Hanna's. The girls tried to dominate each other quickly but Spencer was slowly losing the battle because she kept getting distracted while Hanna was dry humping her midsection. Hanna then clawed Spencer's back making her moan. Spencer slowly then made their way to her bed, both of their hearts beating fast. Hanna then looked into Spencer's eyes, they had changed from lust to love. Hanna tried to look longer, but Spencer slammed her into the bed quickly._

"Ow fuck me twice and sideways that hurt!" Hanna screamed as she felt her head connect with the hardwood floor. She saw Spencer sit up quickly and look down at her.

"Hanna! Are you okay? Oh gosh." Spencer quickly jumped off the couch and made Hanna sit up. She then touched Hanna's already big bump.

"Ow that hurts Spence." Hanna flinched and held Spencer's wrist. Aria then started to shift and looked at the other two girls with sleep in her eyes.

"What happened?" Aria asked with rasp deep in her voice.

"Hanna fell off the couch and hit her head." Spencer explained and began to stand up. "I'm gonna go get some ice. Watch her please." Spencer then disappeared into the kitchen. Hanna then made her way back to the couch, she then looked at Aria who had her eyes close but could tell she was awake.

"I had a dream about you and Emily." Hanna said still rubbing her head.

"Yeah? What happened?" Aria said quietly.

"You were making out with her." Hanna said easily.

"Oh well that's—what?!" Aria screamed making Emily jump from her sleep. Aria sat up and looked at Emily quickly. Emily then patted Aria's shoulder and started muttering. Aria looked at Hanna who was laughing slightly at the both of them. "Well it was your dream, we all know how twisted your mind is." Aria said uneasily. Emily then sat up and stretched. Emily then looked at Aria and Hanna confused at what was going on. She then moved from behind Aria and made her way to the bathroom.

"Well, I'm going to the kitchen. Spencer still hasn't come back with my ice." Hanna made her way to the kitchen and almost ran into Spencer.

"Geez, let's not make this two bumps please." Spencer said warningly and made Hanna sit on the stool next to the island. Spencer slowly put the ice pack against Hanna's bump making Hanna hiss. "Calm down its only ice." Spencer shook her head.

"Yeah but it's cold as hell." Hanna retorted. Hanna looked down and noticed that Spencer's shirt was slightly raised, showing her toned stomach. Hanna then touched her stomach making Spencer jump.

"What are you doing?" Spencer said quickly. Hanna then pulled her shirt down and looked up at her.

"Your shirt was up, I can't pull it down?" Hanna asked quietly, her hands lingering against Spencer's waist. Spencer quickly looked down and back into Hanna's bright blue eyes.

"No it's fine, I just didn't expect it. Is all." Spencer said hesitantly, lifting the ice pack up to examine Hanna's bump. Spencer then ran her fingers against her bump, making Hanna wince. "Sorry." She quickly said and stepped closer. Hanna then felt Spencer's warmth around her and she relaxed rather quickly. "I think you'll be okay, it's nothing serious."

"No concussion doctor?" Hanna asked cheekily.

"No but I recommend nothing too strenuous that could cause headaches." Spencer smiled.

"Well there goes masturbation." Hanna laughed out.

"Oh god, you're too much." Spencer gave Hanna the ice pack and walked on the other side of the counter to make her coffee.

"No! You'll poison us with your coffee." Hanna quickly got up and moved Spencer out of the way.

"My coffee isn't that bad." Spencer defended.

"Yes it is, if I have one sip I'm up all night." Emily said while entering the room with Aria close behind.

"Oh whatever! You guys are just weak." Spencer raised her hands and sat on the island.

"So sorry Ms. Hastings. We can't all be strong like you." Emily playfully said and walked over to Hanna. "Aria told me what happened. You okay?" Emily asked while moving her hair to the side to see the bump.

"I'm fine, I just fell." Hanna said while smiling at Emily.

"Yeah she's fine, just an ice pack will do the trick." Spencer said while running her hands through her hair.

"Okay." Emily still didn't turn away.

"Don't touch it Em. I'm serious." Hanna warned. Emily smiled and walked towards Aria.

"You weren't really going to touch were you?" Aria asked while Emily sat in the seat next to her.

"I cannot confirm nor deny that." Emily said smugly while bumping her shoulder into Aria's.

* * *

The day passed slowly with the girls drinking coffee and watching movies. Each of them were so comfortable they didn't want the day to end. Hanna's phone began to ring and she quickly answered it, recognizing the number.

"Hey. Umm no not at the moment, just with friends. Right now? Umm I don't know, how long will we have? Okay, I'll be right there. Mhm, bye." Hanna ended the call and looked over at Spencer who was looking back at her curiously. Hanna smiled and held her hand. "I have to go really quick but I'll be back soon. I promise."

"Where are you going?"

"I have to meet someone really quick, okay?" Hanna smiled again and began to make her way towards the door.

"Umm okay we'll be here." Spencer said rather confused. Hanna then rushed out the door.

"Well that was weird." Aria said after a long silence.

"Maybe someone needed help or something?" Emily suggested looking up at Spencer.

"Yeah sure." Spencer said nonchalantly. But her mind started to drift to Riley. Maybe Hanna was meeting Riley for the test that was coming up. The thought that couldn't leave her mind though was that Hanna didn't even have the number saved in her phone.

Hanna drove up to The Grille and looked into her mirror. She pulled out her makeup bag from the glove compartment and touched up her makeup. She applied her favorite lip gloss and adjusted her shirt to show some slight cleavage. She took a deep breath and climbed her way out of the car. She entered the restaurant and was confronted by the hostess.

"Table for one ma'am?" She asked cheekily.

"Um no I'm meeting someone here. Alison?" Hanna asked.

"Oh of course right this way." The hostess waved her hand and Hanna followed. The hostess led her all the way to the back corner of the restaurant. Hanna then saw the beautiful blonde that she always had these secret meetings with. The hostess then stepped to the side and retrieved a menu for Hanna. "Let me know when you guys need anything." She smiled and walked away.

"Hey you." Hanna sighed and interlaced her fingers on the table. The blonde looked at her and placed her hands on top of Hanna's.

"Hi back." The blonde smiled her stunning smile that took Hanna's breath away every time.

"I've missed you Ali. I thought I wasn't going to see you for another couple of months. I'm glad you came earlier." Hanna beamed, totally consumed with excitement. Alison smiled and kissed Hanna's hands.

"Well, school has been a bit more carefree this time around. So I've been getting a lot of free time. I figured I'd come see you and spend some time and whatnot." Ali smirked and lightly ran her fingers along her wrist and arms.

"I'm glad, I just missed you a lot. I know last time we got into it but I can't help that I love what you do for me." Hanna said with much adornment.

"Hey, it's fine babe. Yeah we have our little disagreements and stuff but at the end of the day, I still say good night." Ali smiled and looked out the window at a car passing by.

"Well I'm starved, you want to eat something?" Hanna said grabbing the menu. Alison copying her movements.

"I'm feeling a little bit of you tonight." Alison said smugly not paying attention to Hanna staring at her with lust.

"You sure you can hold out until after we eat?" Hanna asked incredulously.

"I think you should be asking yourself that question." Alison closed her menu and leaned forward to Hanna, leaving very little space between them. Hanna began to breathe heavily, her heart starting to beat rapidly. She started to lean into Alison, but Alison began to tease her by pulling back. Hanna groaned at her and Alison smirked at her. "Can't take it sweetheart?" Her cockiness seeping more and more at every passing second.

"You jerk." Hanna said grabbing Alison's neck keeping her steady. She then caught Alison's bottom lip in between hers and lust began to take its way. What Hanna didn't notice was that Spencer was picking up dinner for the girls and she saw Hanna making out with a woman that was unknown. Spencer grabbed the bags quickly and made her way to the car. When she looked back into the restaurant, she saw Hanna biting the woman's lip making Spencer shake wishing it was her. When she pulled out of the parking lot she couldn't help but cry, knowing that everything she had been striving for meant nothing now.

* * *

**A/n: Oh gosh do you guys hate me? Do you? Gosh I do, I literally wasn't expecting that twist. But you know what in order for love to evolve hate has to be the ground root. So be sure to Review I like reviews. Follow and favorite this story so much because I love it. And if I see a great reaction to this you guys might get an update in the morning! :D Later Lovelies!**


	5. Hotel Rooms and Broken Bottles

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm pushing the boundaries a bit in this chapter. Be sure to review please! And this chapter is for Prettylittleliars39464! Don't really dedicate chapters but I felt like she inspired me for this one.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

After Hanna and Alison had a rather short dinner filled with lustful glances and teasing movements, Alison drove both of the girls to a very fancy hotel. Hanna still began her teasing movements taking Alison's hand biting and sucking on her fingers. Alison felt a familiar rise of euphoria travel through her body that made her look at Hanna from the corner of her eye. Hanna had been guiding Alison's hand down to her chest. When Alison had parked in the parking garage she looked over at Hanna who had a smirk on her face.

"We're here. We can go up to my room," Alison took her seatbelt off and leaned towards Hanna, placing her hand on her hip. "Or we could stay here and have a little fun." She smiled and grazed her lips against Hanna's.

"I think a bed will suit me more than the back seat of your car." Hanna said, pulling Alison's face and kissing her slowly and passionate. The kiss intoxicated Alison, then again all of Hanna's kisses did that to her. If Alison could remember the first time she kissed Hanna, it was the first time she met her at a sorority party her freshman year of college. She remembered that she looked absolutely stunning and a lot more attractive than all of the other girls at the party.

Hanna slowly pulled away and examined Alison's face. Hanna loved the effect she had on Alison, almost drug like. Hanna has never been a fan of secrets, she felt they tore people apart. But this secret had to be kept under wraps. She didn't want her best friends to find out that she is screwing a college student that she met on one of her crazy nights. The one person she really didn't want to find out was Spencer. But her mind approached a fork in the road. She has been intimate with Alison for 2 years, but has wanted Spencer to be hers since they became close. During Hanna's thought process she realized that Alison was guiding her to their room. She then saw Alison look towards her and stop, pulling her in really close.

"Come back to me baby." Alison said in a sultry voice that made Hanna snap back into reality. Alison tilted her head and laughed slightly. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking about what I should do to you first." Hanna regained her sexual composure and nipped Alison's lip. Alison smiled, held her hand and continued their way to the room. When they reached the door Hanna leaned against the door and wrapped her arms around Alison's neck and began to kiss her. Alison placed one hand on Hanna's lower back and tried to open the door with her free hand. Their kiss had made Alison struggle with her movements to open the door making Hanna smile into the kiss. She then sucked on Alison's lip making her drop the key card and moan. Hanna let go of her lip and looked at the ground. "Maybe I should open the door, since someone is having a little trouble." Hanna said seductively and picked the key card up. She turned around and leaned her ass into Alison, making Alison grasp her hips. Alison couldn't help but smack it, making Hanna giggle. While Hanna was sliding the key card in, Alison thrust into Hanna, making Hanna bite her lip and turn the door handle. When both girls had entered the room it was like something ignited a flame within the two and all bets were off. Hanna slipped out of her jacket quickly and slammed into Alison full force. Alison wrapped her arms around Hanna tightly and kissed her passionately. Hanna moaned into the kiss and returned with much more fierceness. Alison kicked the door closed and cupped Hanna's ass, making Hanna squeal with excitement. Alison giggle and lifted Hanna quickly and placed her on the dresser that was nearby. Alison bit Hanna's lip and snaked her hands up Hanna's shirt, heat rushing throughout Hanna's body. Alison then moved her lips down to Hanna's neck, enjoying the sweet taste of her skin. Hanna moved her hands to Alison's back and dug her nails deep into her, making Alison bite Hanna's pulse point. Alison then sucked it making sure to leave a mark which scared Hanna but she knew she could cover it with makeup. She made her way down Hanna's body, kissing every part of her body. Hanna moaned and squirmed under Alison's touch. Alison lifted Hanna's shirt to reveal her stomach and continued her attack. Hanna grabbed Alison's head, moving her hair out of the way to see her eyes. Alison looked up at her and smirked, she then licked the sensitive skin below her navel, and Hanna quickly bit her lip and moaned. Alison smiled and backed away from the hot and bothered girl. Hanna groaned at the loss of contact and sat up looking at Alison. Alison didn't move from her spot and then stared at Hanna hungrily. Hanna smiled and knew exactly what to do. She slowly started to take off her shirt to expose her upper body. She then started to undo her jeans and began to slide it from under her. Alison's breath hitched at the sight of Hanna and she was extremely tempted to take Hanna there, but she willed herself not to break just yet. Hanna was then completely out of her jeans and remained seated on the dresser in nothing but her bra and thong. She then slid her hand in her thong and began to rub herself slowly finally getting the contact she wanted. Alison's jaw dropped and she couldn't take it anymore, she quickly made her way to Hanna and grabbed her by her legs and kissed her roughly. She then picked Hanna up again and walked them both to the bed. She slowly laid Hanna down and hovered above her, admiring her beauty.

"I am one lucky girl." Alison whispered.

"What do you mean?" Hanna asked, placing her hand on Alison's shoulder.

"I'm just lucky to have a girl as beautiful as you, underneath me sharing a moment like this." Alison said honestly. Hanna smiled slightly and kissed her slowly, making sure she felt the appreciation from Hanna.

"You know that you don't have to sweet talk me right? I'm already in your bed, I think the rest should be easy." Hanna laughed, making Alison shake her head.

"You know you just ruined a perfect moment right? All because of that wise ass comment." Alison said and kissed Hanna. Hanna then pushed Alison and got on top of her and kissed her lustfully.

Emily and Aria had quietly been eating, making constant hushed whispers, wondering what was wrong with Spencer. Spencer had been quiet the entire night, barely eating and was surprisingly drinking her fathers' alcohol. Aria then bit her lip and cleared her throat.

"Are you okay Spence?"

"Yeah you seem upset about something." Emily chimed in.

"Me? No I'm just fine and dandy. I just can't get over the fact that I saw Hanna making out with a woman at The Grille. But other than that it's okay." Spencer scoffed and downed another shot of bourbon.

"Wait what happened?" Aria asked shocked.

"You heard me shorty." Spencer said stumbling over to the couch.

"Spencer I think you should relax and stop drinking most likely." Emily said trying to get the bottle from Spencer.

"You take my alcohol and I will make sure you wake up in a pool." Spencer slurred, making Emily gasp at her comment. Aria then patted Emily's back and sat next to Spencer.

"Maybe let's just relax and watch some t.v okay?" Aria suggested.

"No taking my drink?" Spencer asked.

"No, just us and the t.v." Aria turned the channel to a movie channel. The girls then stared at the screen, Spencer in between the both of them. Spencer continued to drink away, not having any care in the world that she was going to be sick the next morning. Spencer just wanted this heartache to end.

Hanna lifted her head from Alison's chest and looked at her. She was smiling peacefully rubbing Hanna's temple. Hanna smiled at her and started to sit up, holding the covers to her body. She looked towards the night stand and saw that it was just past 10 p.m. She felt Alison move and looked at her. She was mesmerized by Alison's blue eyes that was being well complimented by the dim lights from the room. Alison then ran her hands through Hanna's hair and held it up slightly revealing Hanna's face and neck.

"You look so beautiful with your hair up." Alison smiled and kissed her softly, completely drained from their earlier actions. Hanna smiled and grabbed Alison's chin. She then ran pulled back and ran her thumb across her bottom lip.

"I have to go, my friends are waiting for me." Hanna said and slowly started to make her way out of the bed but Alison grabbed her waist and kissed her shoulder.

"Stay the night." Alison purred in Hanna's ear, making her smile.

"I can't, I told them I would come back." Hanna said with a determined tone.

"Okay, fine. But you know where my room is if you want to come back." Alison smirked and kissed Hanna one last time. Hanna then put on her clothes quickly and took a cab back to The Grille. When she arrived she quickly got in her car and checked her phone. A voicemail from Emily.

_"Hey Hanna, I know you said that you were going to help someone but Spencer is upset, like drinking upset. She's not herself. I don't know what you're doing but cut it short and come help your best friend."_ The voicemail ended. Hanna furrowed her eyebrows and looked at what time Emily called. 9:27 p.m. Hanna shook her head, she knew she should have brought her phone. She started her car and made her way to Spencer's house. She pulled up in the driveway and quickly jumped out of the car. She entered the house and immediately smelled alcohol. Hanna looked and saw a broken bottle on the floor and Aria trying to clean it up.

"Is everything okay?" Hanna asked cautiously. Aria looked up at her and scoffed.

"Where the hell were you?" Aria asked making her way to the garbage can in the kitchen.

"I was out with a friend, why what happened?"

"Well Spencer saw something that she wasn't too fond of tonight." Aria said, now washing her hands from the mess. Hanna looked back in the living room and saw that Spencer was passed out on the couch, her hand bandaged. Hanna slowly walked over and sat next to Spencer and took her damaged hand in hers. Hanna's eyes watered, guilt seeping into her. She couldn't believe she was in a hotel room screwing Alison, while Spencer was having an episode. She took the blanket and covered Spencer up. She then walked into the kitchen and saw Emily holding a cup of coffee and Aria sitting across from her. She quickly wiped away the tear that had made its way out of her eye and walked towards the girls.

"Hanna are you in a relationship?" Emily asked not even looking up at her. Hanna then shifted her weight onto her other foot and she sighed.

"Oh come on, you guys know that I don't do relationships."

"Well Spencer saw you at The Grille with someone, just making out." Aria spat out towards her. Hanna's heart dropped to the floor and she started to get nervous.

"You guys know how I am. I don't do relationships." Hanna repeated.

"God damn it Hanna! You're not even denying it! Just tell the fucking truth!" Aria slammed her hands down on the table and stood up quickly. Hanna flinched at Aria's words and was shocked at the same time. Emily just sat there not even getting up to stop Aria.

"What do you want me to say?!" Hanna yelled back.

"Tell me you were making out with someone at The Grille." Aria said sternly. Hanna took a deep breath and glanced over at Emily who had just took a sip of her coffee.

"Fine I was. But I'm not dating them." Hanna finally gave in.

"Do they go to the school?" Aria asked, crossing her arms and walking passed her.

"No."

"Good." Aria then walked into the living room and sat next to Spencer. Hanna mad her way to Emily, hesitant of what her reaction was going to be.

"It's okay, I won't bite Han." Emily said looking at her finally.

"Thanks, glad to know someone isn't raging made at me." Hanna sat down across from Emily.

"Yeah," Emily laughed then suddenly her tone became serious. "We know who you were kissing." Hanna's heart then dropped a second time tonight.

"You do?" She practically whispered.

"Yeah, well we don't know who it was, but the sex of the person." Emily clarified making Hanna let out a breath.

"Oh. I really didn't think that Spencer saw." Hanna honestly said.

"Yeah, I know. Look Hanna I don't know if you notice but Spencer has something for you. Like she has feelings for you. It explains why she over reacted to you and Riley and it confirmed my suspicions when she said that she saw you kiss a girl," Emily paused and took a deep breath. "Whoever you're messing around with, please be careful around Spencer. She's smart and she can put two and two together. Next time go to a place where Spencer doesn't go often." Emily advised with caution. Hanna felt her eyes water and sighed at Emily's words. Tears began to slide down knowing that everything she said was true. Spencer did have feelings for Hanna and she just needed someone else to tell her. The one thing she wanted for the longest time was now being placed in front of her. Her only problem was that she had two things she both wanted, she just couldn't choose.

"What happened to Spencer's hand?" Hanna asked while sniffling and wiping tears away.

"I tried to take the bottle of scotch she had away from her and for some weird reason it shattered in her hand." Emily sighed, finishing her cup of coffee.

"I'm really sorry." Hanna apologized.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." Emily said a slight frown on her face. Hanna nodded and looked at Aria who had just entered the room.

"Em I need your help with Spence, I want to put her to bed." Aria said. Emily nodded and slowly made her way to the living room. Hanna got up too and began to make her way when Aria stopped her. "I think you should sleep in the living room for tonight." Hanna bowed her head and looked at a very angry short brunette.

"Okay." Hanna moved a strand of hair from her sight and Aria made her way upstairs. Hanna sat down on the couch and she could feel the warmth still within the couch from Spencer. A couple minutes had passed and Hanna saw Emily coming down the steps with a pillow and some extra blankets.

"Here, Aria isn't being completely heartless to you." Emily said reassuringly. Hanna half smiled and took the blankets from her. "Good night Han, see you in the morning." Emily then turned on a heel and made her way up the steps. Hanna then set up her makeshift bed on the couch and stared at the ceiling trying to get her mind to calm down from all the excitement in a day.

Hours had passed and Hanna hadn't close her eyes for a second. She kept sighing and she couldn't release herself from this guilt. She sat up and made her way to the kitchen. She got a glass of water and chugged it, trying to relieving herself from thirst. She looked up at the clock and saw that it was 4 in the morning. She sighed and rubbed her temples. She made her way to the couch and then looked up the stairs. She fought with herself, wondering if she should go to Spencer's room. Her better half won the debate and she slowly made her way up the stairs. She slowly opened Spencer's door, trying not to get it to creak. She opened it and saw Aria sleeping next to Spencer and Emily sleeping in Spencer's chair. Hanna quietly made her way to Spencer's side of the bed and looked over her face. She kneeled on the ground and her face was merely inches from Spencer.

"I'm so sorry Spence, I know how you feel now. I feel the same way too it's just I'm stuck between two people." Hanna whispered tearfully and silently kissed her on the lips. Hanna then felt hands touch her cheek softly. She gasped and pulled back seeing Spencer look directly at her.

* * *

**A/n: Okay I hope you guys enjoyed that! Luckily I stopped myself from getting too descriptive to still keep my 'T' rating. It's still WAY too early to pull out the 'M' rating. Thanks for joining me Lovelies have a great night :D**


	6. Sunrise and Sunset

**A/N: Well hello there Lovelies! I think I'm gonna update weekly since that is the way my work schedule is allowing me to do. I'm not really confident in this chapter because I feel it was rushed and I was most particularly not awake or sober. Lol so I apologize in advance for the awfulness of this chapter! Enjoy! & be sure to Favorite and Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Silence was spread between Hanna and Spencer. Not a single word was uttered between them. They had both made their way down to the living room, making sure not to wake up Emily or Aria. They sat very close to each other, their legs touching, holding each other's hands. Hanna was nervous, she couldn't believe that she was kissing Spencer and she was caught. Spencer was playing with Hanna's fingers, outlining her knuckles. It killed Hanna knowing that Spencer knew her secret.

"Who's the woman?" Spencer asked, finally breaking the silence. The question rammed into Hanna's ears, almost as if Spencer was yelling at her. Spencer looked at Hanna with a curious look, not angry or upset. Just curious. Hanna licked her lips and sighed.

"I met her our sophomore year, I went to a college party and she liked what she saw. She kissed me and we kept talking to each other." Hanna breathed out, nervousness hitting her voice rapidly. Spencer listened to every word, not once turning her head to look at something else. Spencer shifted her body towards Hanna, admiring how perfect their hands fit together.

"So she's in college." Spencer stated. Hanna hummed in response, making Spencer frown slightly. "You know age doesn't make you mature, it's your wisdom that defines your maturity." Hanna laughed slightly and shifted her body, mimicking Spencer.

"Are you trying to make her look bad?" Hanna asked curiously, smirking at her suggestion.

"No, it's just I think I know you more than she does." Spencer stated with pride. Hanna smiled slightly and tilted her head closer to Spencer. Spencer looked up and noticed that Hanna had come closer to her. Hanna's eyes were a beautiful sky blue, brighter than usual.

"You have known me longer than she has." Hanna whispered.

"I know, but I also know that she knows you on a different level than I do. You know a more sexual level." Spencer said with a bothered tone.

"Is it obvious?" Hanna asked curious if her friends did catch on.

"Mmm, I don't think Emily and Aria noticed anything, but when you come back from visiting a friend you seem more chipper like—"

"Like I got laid?" Hanna cut Spencer off giggling slightly at her comment.

"Yeah, like that." Spencer sighed, leaning her head towards Hanna, the space between them slowly getting smaller by each movement they take. "For what it's worth Han, I do have feelings for you. I have adored you in a way I didn't think I could. No one grabs my attention like you do, no one can irritate me and get on my nerves like you. The thing is, I love it though. I love the way that you irritate me, I love your ridiculous comments that make me question your thought process." Hanna giggled and bit her lip. Spencer had scooted closer, just a breath away from her lips. "I'm not making you choose between me or her, I'm just telling you that I want to be the only girl that's giving you attention." Spencer whispered, placing her hand on Hanna's face, wiping away the tears that were falling. Hanna sniffled feeling overwhelmed by Spencer's words. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. After 4 years of friendship, Spencer had finally admitted that she had feelings for Hanna and Hanna didn't know what to say.

"Spence, I don't think I can chose between you two. You have been someone I have wanted for a while but something held me back and that something is...her. We weren't together when we first had sex, I mean we aren't together now. We just see each other whenever she can come down from school. I want to be with you but I don't want to hurt you." Hanna confessed rather quickly, making Spencer sigh. Both girls had heavy hearts and they both knew one way to make it easier for them.

The sun was beginning to make its way over the horizon, shinning quickly into the house. Hanna's eyes reached a bright blue, almost mesmerizing Spencer. She never realized how bright Hanna's eyes could get. Hanna was getting mesmerized also by the account of the sunlight hitting Spencer perfectly, making her skin glow. Hanna's breath hitched and Spencer couldn't take it. Spencer moved her hand to Hanna's neck and pulled her in closer. Hanna wasn't hesitant in her actions, immediately capturing Spencer's lips. Spencer moaned at the contact, exciting Hanna. Hanna then gripped Spencer's shirt trying to get more contact between the two of them. Spencer complied and started to get on top of Hanna, moving her hands to Hanna's back. Hanna gave into Spencer, spreading her legs, giving her better access. Spencer moved her hand from Hanna's back to her hip while Hanna kept a hold of Spencer's shirt, nipping Spencer's lip. Spencer slid her tongue in Hanna's mouth, knowing she wanted the kiss to get deeper between them. Spencer then massaged Hanna's hip squeezing it slightly making her and Spencer moan. Spencer knew she shouldn't be doing this, which it was against her better judgment, she couldn't stop herself though. Her mind was clouded by the fact she was making out with Hanna Marin in her living room, most people would kill for this, even in their dreams. Reality was snapped back into her when Hanna moved her hand down Spencer's chest, to her stomach, and to her sweatpants. Spencer stopped kissing Hanna altogether, making Hanna stop her movements also. Spencer was looking between them noticing her hand was on Hanna's stomach and she couldn't be closer to Hanna's center. Hanna moved her hand to Spencer's face, making Spencer look at her.

"Are you okay?" Hanna asked, barely above a whisper. Spencer contemplated on whether she should continue this contact. She knew if she stopped this probably wouldn't happen for quite some time. Spencer shut her eyes and sighed deeply. She moved off from Hanna and sat up. She looked over at Hanna who quickly sat up with Spencer.

"We can't do this Han. I can't at least. I know that I'm asking for too much to say the least but I can't do this if I'm not the only one. Do you understand?" Spencer spoke with ease, trying not to make a mess between them.

"I know Spence, and I don't want to drag you into anything before I get things figured out." Hanna looked down and played with her fingers. Hanna then felt Spencer's hand on her face and she looked into her chocolate brown eyes that were brighter due to the sun. Spencer half smiled and kissed Hanna one last time. They both pulled back, Hanna smirking at Spencer playfully.

"What?" Spencer asked.

"I can't really figure things out if you keep kissing me smarty pants." Hanna giggled and wrapping her arms around Spencer's neck.

"Well, I think it works out in my favor." Spencer tilted her head and smiled.

"Well, you're going to have to do a lot more than that." Hanna replied with an edgy tone.

"Are you trying to get me jealous?" Spencer asked curiously.

"No, I'm motivating you." Hanna smiled and grabbed a fistful of Spencer's hair, massaging her scalp.

"Good things comes to those who wait."

"It's better to give into desire instead of temptation." Hanna replied quickly, with much thought.

"Exactly," Spencer said, placing a hand on Hanna's upper thigh. "Give into desire, instead of temptation." Spencer slowly moving her hand at a teasing rate. Hanna smirked and quickly kissed Spencer's nose. She then pushed Spencer down on the couch, and began to cuddle with her. Spencer draped a blanket on top of them and began to run her fingers through her hair. Hanna sighed at the contact as her eyes were getting heavier by the second. For the first time that night, she would finally get some sleep.

* * *

Aria began to stir from her deep slumber as she began to feel around the bed. She didn't feel any warmth near her, she felt extremely cold due to the small amount of blankets.

"Em?" Aria didn't bother to open her eyes when she said her name. She then felt the bed move, and arms snake around her waist.

"I'm here, oh gosh you're cold." Emily said sleepily, as she began to relax behind Aria.

"Mmm, I need blankets. I shouldn't have gave Hanna the big blankets." Aria shook her head softly and placed her hand on Emily's.

"You were just being nice." Emily reasonably said, taking a deep breath. Aria was starting to get warmed up when she felt Emily's breath on the back of her neck. Aria then started to move her hand to see if Emily had blankets, she then felt Emily's toned legs. "That's all me sweetheart." Emily playfully said.

"Oh really? I couldn't tell. Where are your blankets?" Aria turned her head and gazed at Emily through one eye. Emily looked at her and began to laugh at Aria.

"You look creepy, stop looking at me like that." Emily said while putting her hand on Aria's face. Aria moved her face and slowly began to sit up. Emily laid on her back and looked up at Aria, rubbing her back gently. Aria sighed and ran her hand through her hair, as her mind began to drift. "You okay Aria?" Emily asked, noticing how her short friend was really quiet. Aria looked over at Emily quickly and her brain couldn't stop herself.

"Do you like me?" She asked rather quickly.

"Excuse me?" Emily was shocked by her question. Emily slid herself against the headboard and closely watched Aria's actions.

"I just need to know Emily, do you like me? And I'm not talking about friend wise, like romantic wise—"

"I know what you mean." Emily cut Aria off quickly, not wanting to hear more. She was scared of what Aria would think of her. Sure the girls knew she was gay, she had come to terms with it, she just didn't realize she would fall for Aria. She tried to focus on other people instead of her but when it all came down to who was on her mind, Aria had taken the trophy. "I…I can't really answer that." Emily said looking away, looking at anything besides those bright hazel eyes that made her heart melt.

"You're lying." Aria said, almost crushed that her best friend wouldn't tell her the truth.

"I didn't answer your question. It does not mean I'm lying to you." Emily said with a sarcastic tone in her voice.

"Don't. Just stop and tell me the truth." Aria said emotionally. She just wanted Emily to finally say it out loud. She wanted Emily to admit it.

"Aria, I can't. I know you want an answer but I can't answer that right now—"

"Why not?!"

"Because it's…I'm trying to—"

"To what? Understand? Emily, you flirt with me on a daily basis! You touch me differently than you touch Hanna or Spencer! I just want you to answer the question! Let me know." Aria was bubbling inside. She couldn't take it. Emily could feel Aria getting angry because she wouldn't answer her question. She knew Aria wasn't ready for anything real, at least not yet.

"Fine," Emily broke the long, heart wrenching silence between them. "I'll stop doing that then. I'll stop flirting with you, I'll stop touching you. Since it seems like that's what you want." Emily sighed and looked down. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Aria wipe her face quickly and started to move around the room. Emily glanced at Aria quickly and saw that she was packing up her stuff. "What are you doing?" Emily asked hesitantly.

"Going home, since I can't get anything out of you, you're not getting anything either." Aria said full of frustration and anger. Before she went out the door she turned towards Emily and said something she knew she could never take back. "You know Emily, for someone who likes me, you sure are an asshole." Aria slammed the door, making Emily flinch and her heart break. She never thought Aria would go that low as to calling her names. Emily knew that she was frustrated in her but she did cross a line. Emily would never call her friends names, even if they did hurt her intentionally. Emily sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, as a headache began to pounce its way towards her. She slowly got off Spencer's bed, and made it up. She began to gather her stuff when she heard some footsteps at the door. She looked quickly, hoping it was Aria. When she saw Spencer and Hanna, her hope was diminished quickly. She went back to gather more of her stuff.

"Um, is everything okay? Aria came down the stairs rather quickly and left without a word." Spencer said with arms crossed.

"Yeah, she didn't hesitate to give me an ear full while she was at it." Hanna chimed in.

"She yelled at you?" Emily asked looking at Hanna, noticing that she was wearing Spencer's shirt and sleeping shorts.

"Yeah, she said that I was being a bitch to Spencer and that I shouldn't take advantage of her." Hanna said looking to the side, shuffling her feet. Emily looked at Spencer as she was looking down, not looking at either one of the girls.

"Well you're not the only one. She was more than welcome to call me and asshole before she left." Emily said and finished packing up her stuff. Emily slung her duffle bag over her shoulder and quietly walked out of the door. Neither Hanna nor Spencer tried to stop her, knowing she was upset for being called an asshole by Aria. Spencer sighed and looked up at Hanna who began to bite her lip.

"How does everything turn to shit after one weekend?" Spencer asked out loud.

"Simple. We started to get careless, we stopped being careful." Hanna said with ease, and sat next to Spencer on her bed.

"You think so?"

"Yeah, I was careless about me and my secret and Aria just put everything behind her and said what she wanted to say. It's hard to tell if things will work out in our favor." Hanna said, with all jokes aside.

"Well only time will tell if we can ever get back to simplicity."

"If only it was that easy." Hanna leaned on Spencer's shoulder, making Spencer lean her head towards Hanna. Hanna's phone chimed indicating that she had a text message. She pulled out her phone, a message from her mother. "'Hi honey, won't be home all week. My boss wants me around here more to convince new clients. I'll be home on Saturday at the latest. Miss you love you, and I'll bring you some new shoes. Love mom'." Hanna smiled at the message and looked over at Spencer, who was laughing at the message.

"I love how she buys your love with shoes." Spencer laughed easily and looked at Hanna.

"Well they better be heels, because I need some new ones for the winter." Hanna said putting her phone away.

"Winter and heels? Don't think that's a nice combination. You do know it snows here right? Like every winter." Spencer said with much sarcasm.

"I'll be fine." Hanna giggled and kissed Spencer's shoulder. "I have to go home now." Hanna began to get up from the bed.

"Your mom isn't home though. So why go home?" Spencer asked with much curiosity.

"So you can clean up your house without any distractions. Besides I need a shower and some sleep, and as much as I would love to sleep here, I prefer my bed rather than your couch." Hanna then started to make her way downstairs. Spencer followed her with a brisk pace.

"Are you sure you should be home alone? I don't feel comfortable." Spencer said honestly, watching Hanna pack her clothes closely.

"I'll be okay, I know what to do when burglars show up. I've seen Home Alone. You can come over whenever you want to come check up on me if you really don't feel comfortable." Hanna reassured Spencer, while she rolled her eyes at her comments. "Have fun cleaning your house." Hanna said with a smile and walked out the door.

"Yeah thanks for the help!" Spencer yelled at an already closed door. She heard her phone chime and quickly looked at it.

_Hanna: You're welcome! ;) (Sent 1:37 PM)_

Spencer laughed slightly and began to clean her house before her parents came home. Her thoughts couldn't help but drift to Aria and Emily, hoping the both of them would be okay.

* * *

Aria ran up to her room as quick as she could, avoiding her mother at all costs. She felt like she had been crying ever since she left Spencer's house. She couldn't believe that Emily wouldn't even tell her how she felt. Aria heard her phone ring and she quickly scrambled to find it. When she saw Alex's name on the screen she quickly pressed ignore and turned her phone off all together. All she needed was silence for a while.

"Aria?" A faint voice was calling. Aria began to stir, but it didn't wake her up enough. She then felt a hand touch the back of her head, and she slowly looked up. Her mother had just awoken her from her deep slumber. "Sweetheart? Are you coming down for dinner or do you want me to bring it up for you?"

"I'm not hungry." Aria said sleepily looking at her clock. _8:15 PM._

"Okay, well I'll save it for later in case you get hungry." Her mother smoothed out her hair and walked out of her room. Aria began to wipe under her eyes, and walk over to the mirror. She examined the redness in her eyes, and her head was pounding. She walked back to her bed and hesitantly turned on her phone. When her phone had completely loaded, she heard constant ringing. As she skimmed through her notifications, she had seen plenty of messages from Spencer, a couple from Hanna, but none from Emily. She then laid back down staring at the ceiling, feeling deader than ever.

* * *

Emily had just come back from a 5 mile run and she was exhausted. Her music was blaring in her ears when she entered her house. She then smelled food going through the house and she slowly made her way to the kitchen. She took out her earphones and her mom looked over and smiled.

"Hey Emmy, you hungry?" Her mom poured sauce over the noodles she had just drained.

"Um, save me a plate? Not really hungry at the moment." Emily said walking over and hugging her mother.

"Okay. Oh gosh you're sweaty, go take a shower." Her mom joked and continued to mix the ingredients together. Emily laughed slightly and shook her head, making her way up the stairs. She then made her way to the shower when she quickly looked out her window. She had seen lights on in the house next to her. She then remembered her mom telling her that there were new neighbors this weekend. She saw a girl putting up some pictures and eating some chips. Her brown hair was pulled into a bun that complimented her face nicely. The girl then looked directly at Emily, and Emily turned a deep shade of red. She then looked down and lost her train of thought. She looked back up again at the girl who was smiling. The girl then waved at Emily and walked over to her window. Emily reciprocated her movements, the girl then opened her window. Emily slowly opened her window and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare into your room, my eyes tend to drift." Emily said hesitantly, worried that the girl was going to call her a name.

"You're fine athlete, just tell me when I need to invest in some curtains. That is if your eyes do drift occasionally." The girl smiled, her nose scrunching in the process.

"Athlete?" Emily asked curiously, catching the name she was given.

"Yeah athlete, from what I can see, you seem athletic." The girl said with much amazement from Emily. They both heard a woman call from the girls' house. "Well athlete, I have to go help my mom, it was nice meeting you." The girl was about to close her window when Emily yelled at her.

"My name is Emily!" Emily said with a bright friendly smile. The girl looked back at Emily and smiled.

"Nice name."

"I think now is time you introduced yourself. It's rude if you don't." Emily said hoping to get the beautiful brunette's name. The brunette smiled at her coyly.

"It's also rude to be peeking into other people's windows," The brunette laughed and fixed her shirt. "But if you must know my name, you're going to have to wait until it is rewarded to you athlete." The brunette then quickly closed her window and blew a kiss towards Emily. Emily smirked at the very cocky brunette and watched her exit the room. Emily sighed and closed her window. She slowly made her way to the bathroom with a towel in hand. She turned on the shower as her mind began to drift to the mysterious brunette.

* * *

Hanna had been sitting in her room all night on her laptop scrolling through countless media sites. She had been texting Spencer randomly. Poking fun at her for cleaning up her own house. Spencer hated that Hanna had left her with all the house work. When Hanna was about to text Spencer back she heard her doorbell ring. She groaned and left her phone on the bed. She made her way down the stairs and quickly put her hair up in a bun. When she opened the door she saw the one girl that made her go weak in the knees by just a flip of the hair.

"Well hello cutie, seems like you knew I was coming." Alison said suavely, raking her eyes down Hanna's body. Hanna had changed out of Spencer's clothes and into her own that was slightly revealing. Hanna blushed under Alison's eyesight, feeling her clothes being ripped off. Alison made her way into Hanna's house and gingerly kissed her cheek. Hanna smiled and closed the door, she knew she wasn't supposed to have Alison over because it was risky, but when she needed satisfaction she needed it. Only this time she didn't contact Alison, she forced her way this time.

"What are you doing here?" Hanna asked not knowing the real reason.

"I can't see my babe?"

"Mmm not before asking first no." Hanna said crossing her arms. Alison then tilted her head almost shocked that Hanna was responding like this.

"Well I didn't know you had an absolute say in our little encounters."

"Well the way I see things, you're the one who wants me." Hanna began to make her way up the stairs, Alison quickly followed. When both girls had made it to Hanna's room Alison took off her jacket and made herself comfortable on the bed. Alison swiped Hanna's phone up and read over her text to Spencer.

"'I'm sorry for not sticking around in my maid uniform for you nerd'. Hmm cheating on me are we?" Alison asked slightly bothered.

"Last time I checked, we never had an official title." Hanna said, hesitantly sitting next to Alison.

"I didn't know we needed a "Title". I thought we were fine. Why the sudden demand for our status? You never questioned it before." Alison said tossing Hanna's phone on the other side of the bed. Hanna looked at Alison and saw the hurt and anger on her face. Hanna sighed and took Alison's hands in hers.

"I'm just curious, we never really talked about whether this is a relationship or just a sexual thing." Hanna said with not much confidence. Alison took a deep breath and moved her hands from Hanna's and grabbed her face.

"I like what we have Hanna. I think we are perfectly fine, with me coming to visit and our encounters. Why do we have to define what we enjoy?" Alison asked her looking deeply into her eyes. Hanna bit her lip and debated on whether she should try to figure things out in one night.

"Stay the night?" Hanna asked, hoping she would say yes.

"Sure, but I don't think your clothes will fit me." Alison said seductively.

"What are you suggesting?" Hanna asked with a slight smirk.

"I think I might have to sleep naked." Alison said reaching for the hem of her shirt. Hanna laughed at Alison and straddled Alison.

"I don't mind that at all." Hanna seductively whispered and kissed Alison roughly. She knew she would figure things out, but these things took time. No sense in rushing wants and needs in Hanna's book.


	7. Christmas Update

**A/N: Hi everyone, I just want to say very quickly that I hope you guys had a nice Christmas. I wrote a small chapter as a Christmas present for you guys because I appreciate the people that read my story. I know that I said I appreciate criticism, but a guest reviewer attacked my writing just recently and I want to say that I'm not forcing anyone to read my story. If you are reading it and don't like, don't leave a review saying that my writing is 'poor style'. I know I'm not one of the biggest writers of PLL FanFics, and plus this is my first story. I'll get better with time.**

**P.S. The guest who left me that review should actually get some balls, make an account, and then talk shit. Other than that, don't bash my writing because I can't write to your standards "Mr. Guest". Any who, Merry Christmas to the people that actually enjoy this story :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The school day approached rather quickly than the girls can take a hold of. Spencer had a strange knot in her stomach, she couldn't describe it at all. It was almost like something bad was going to happen, or something that could actually effect all 4 girls. She hadn't been focused all morning, spilling her coffee on her shirt, staring into the distance and not paying attention to her mother. She had decided to walk to school rather than drive, worried she was going to lose sight of her presence on the road. She was nearly close to the school when she quickly jumped at the speeding motorcycle whizzing right next to her. She held her hand to her chest and let out a quick breath, she clearly wasn't expecting that. As soon as she entered the school grounds she saw the person get off the speeding vehicle that took her by surprise. She quickly walked up to the person and tapped their shoulder insistently.

"Excuse me! Did you not see me walking?" Spencer quickly questioned the person, making them turn around rather quickly. Judging by their height, Spencer assumed it was a girl. She heard laughing, muffled by the helmet, and the person finally took off her helmet, taking Spencer by surprise.

"Hahaha, sorry plaid, I'm still getting used to these streets. It's not like back home. Really I sincerely apologize, I should be on a better lookout around school." The stunning girl said in a very polite manner, almost making Spencer feel guilty for yelling.

"Wow, I didn't know you were new. I'm sorry for yelling—plaid?" Spencer was beginning to apologize until her "nickname" was presented.

"Ah yeah, plaid. You're wearing plaid and I don't know your name, it's fair enough." The girl shifted her hair to the right side of her face, slightly wavy with wonderful highlights that complimented her layers. Her eyes were a brilliant gray, suiting her well.

"Oh well, my name is Spencer Hastings." Spencer said extending her hand for a handshake. The girl looked down, almost flabbergasted that someone was shaking her hand. The girl instead pulled Spencer in a hug, which took Spencer by surprise.

"Sorry, I hate handshakes. They remind me of my father, I'd love to stay and chat but I have to get to the front office and fill out some paper work. It was nice meeting you." The girl quickly said, briskly walking into the school with her book bag slung on one shoulder, helmet being held by her other hand. Spencer was literally mesmerized by the quickness of the brunette that she had completely forgot she didn't say her name.

"Hey Spence!" She heard her name being called and quickly turned around. She saw Emily walking with Hanna, assuming they had rode together to school. Spencer half waved, not feeling in the best of moods.

"New ride?" Emily asked with slight amusement.

"Um no, I don't find motorcycles safe. Whoever is driving this, aren't really safe." Spencer said, slightly moving to the side, noticing how close she was standing close to it.

"I love how you assume that the person driving is not safe." Hanna said with a giggle.

"Well they almost ran me over, so no they aren't really safe." Spencer said crossing her arms, and glancing at Hanna quickly, noticing a slight shimmer on her neck. Like makeup.

"Oh wow, did you at least talk to the guy?" Emily asked, shocked that someone is driving recklessly around school.

"Um it's a girl and sort of. I wouldn't call what we had was a conversation." Spencer tilted her head and turned on a heel. The three girls were starting to make their way to their homeroom.

"What did she look like? I'll smack her for you." Hanna said with an assertive voice. Spencer smiled slightly and furrowed her eyebrows.

"You don't have to, she was very polite about it, and she is new." Spencer said, waving at her debate team.

"I still want to know what she looks like." Hanna said pulling out her mirror and checking her lip gloss.

"She was about Emily's height, long brown hair that was slightly wavy, with some highlights. She had gray eyes, tan skin, and a very confident stature. Plus she called me a weird name." Spencer had explained in some detail, stopping at her locker trying to receive some books.

"What kind of nickname?" Hanna asked, leaning against the locker next to Spencer's. Emily was closely listening while looking through her phone briefly.

"Uh Plaid. She said she didn't know my name and she hugged me instead of shaking my hand. Kind of weird on her part."

"Plaid? Did she say she assumed on first sight?" Emily asked, feeling as if she had just met the girl last night.

"No, just that it was 'fair enough'. Why?" Spencer asked closing her locker and started to walk down the hallway.

"No reason." Emily said with furrowed eyebrows. When they entered their homeroom they had seen Aria with a cup of coffee. She looked like she had been sitting there for hours. The girls glanced each other quickly and made their way to their seats next to Aria. Aria was drawing aimlessly on her sheet of paper in front of her, never looking up at the girls.

"Good morning Aria." Spencer said with much caution.

"Morning." Aria said not really turning to face them.

"Did you sleep okay?" Hanna asked, fearlessly. Testing out the waters, to see if she was still angry with her.

"Mmm my mind wouldn't settle, barely got a wink." Aria looked at Hanna and half smiled. Hanna smiled back letting out silent relief that her friend had let go of her small grudge. Students started to make their way to their seats, Emily fighting with herself to say something to Aria. She hadn't noticed that she was tapping the pen on her desk, annoying Hanna.

"Em, I'm gonna take that pen and shove it down your shirt if you don't stop!" Hanna half whispered, making Emily look at Hanna and stop immediately. The door then opened and everyone looked up at the girl. Emily's breathing had stopped altogether and Spencer tapped Hanna's elbow pointing at her secretly.

"Is that her?" Hanna whispered to Spencer. Spencer softly nodded as her eyes caught the girls'. She smiled and walked on over to the teacher giving him a sheet of paper. Mr. Norman reviewed the paper rather quickly and stood up.

"Class, please welcome Ms.—" he was cut off quickly by the girl touching his elbow, silently whispering between them. He smiled and nodded in appreciation and pointed at a seat close to the middle. Just two seats in front of Emily. The girl mad her way silently to the desk, smirking slightly at the hushed whispers between everyone in the classroom. She looked at Emily, and blew a kiss to her secretly. Emily was a little shocked that no one caught it. Emily was now moving in her chair, quickly wanting the bell to ring so she could have a conversation with the girl that never left her mind last night.

"You okay Em?" Hanna asked, Emily looked at Hanna, then Spencer, and slowly looked at Aria who was looking at her too.

"Um yeah, it's just…that girl is my neighbor and I have yet to have a proper conversation with her." Emily said hesitantly, quickly looking at the brunette who was running her hand through her hair.

"I think everyone is dying for a conversation." Hanna said, looking around the room seeing that everyone had their eyes on the new brunette.

* * *

**A/N: Once again sorry for the small update, but I had to give you guys something this Christmas! Be sure to Review and Favorite Lovelies!**


	8. Secret Relative

**A/N: Hello Lovelies! What is this I'm posting on a Monday? Who does that? This girl. I have been graced with a day off today which means I have to work tomorrow and Wednesday. But luckily I have been writing more when I get home. But OMG are you guys toats excited about PLL coming back on? I am. I know that every time the promo comes on I scream which irritated my roommate. lol she loves me though okay enough of my rambling here's the chapter guys! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"I swear if I hear anything else about the new girl, I'm gonna lose it!" Hanna hissed when she made her way to the girl's usual lunch table.

"What do you mean?" Spencer asked, perplexed. Of course she knew that anyone that made an appearance in town, it was a hot topic for a week or so. But there was something different about this one, something really different.

"I'm talking about how people won't shut up about her. 'Oh my god she's so pretty. Why won't she tell anyone her name? Did you know she drives a motorcycle? Her eyes are so beautiful!' Blah blah blah! Why doesn't she just fuck everyone in school?" Hanna ranted irritated. She took an aggressive sip from her vitamin water, shaking her head furiously.

"That would mean you too you know?" Spencer said putting an apple slice in her mouth.

"As long as she is good. If the sex is mind blowing then it is definitely worth something to talk about."

"She doesn't seem like that type of girl." Emily chimed in, looking up from her phone.

"What?" Hanna asked, completely forgetting that Emily was right next to her.

"She doesn't seem like the type of girl that would sleep with everyone." Emily said looking back down at her phone.

"She has the body for it." Hanna said, pulling out her mirror and overlooking her makeup.

"Yeah sure. Where's Aria?" Spencer asked, while pointing at her empty seat.

"I don't know." Hanna shrugged, both girls now looked at Emily. Emily slowly looked at them and shook her head, shrugging in the process. The girls then nodded their head slowly, Hanna looking at Spencer almost worried that Emily and Aria aren't even talking.

* * *

Aria was making her way to the art room. Rarely anyone was there during lunch, she felt it was necessary to escape from her friends. When she walked in she saw the brunette that has been creating a constant buzz throughout the day. Aria stopped dead in her tracks when the brunette looked at her smiling.

"I'm sorry, this is probably your space, isn't it?" The average height girl smiled, stuffing her hands in her back pockets. Aria relaxed a bit and walked toward her with ease.

"I don't mind sharing." Aria said, walking over to the shelves, grabbing her sketchbook. The brunette followed her but kept a safe distance. Aria noticed this rather quickly, and she contemplated what her intentions were. They both had sat at a table, the brunette sitting across from Aria, leaning back in her chair. Aria flipped to a new page in her sketchbook and began to draw faint lines. Aria glanced quickly at the girl, her presence being well noticed.

"Seems like you draw a lot." The girl licked her lips and tilted her head.

"How could you tell?" Aria sarcastically asked, looking directly into the gray eyes that had been eyeing her like prey.

"Aha, you're spunky. I like that." The girl laughed, tapping her fingers on the table. Aria then felt confusion more than anything. She didn't see what the big deal about this girl was. Sure she was extremely attractive, she had confidence pouring from every pore on her body. Her hair matched her perfectly, tossed to the side without a care, but a look that she can pull off. Her eyes were the lady killer though. With just a wink, Aria knew that she could get anyone to strip right then and there.

"You don't seem that interesting." Aria thought out loud, making the brunette tilt her head. "Like, everyone is talking about you constantly. But right now you don't seem that interesting." Aria put her pencil down and sat back in her chair.

"Hmm, maybe my charm doesn't affect everyone." The girl ran her fingers through her hair and crossed her legs, putting her hand back down on the table.

"Just sex crazed teens, right?" Aria placed her hand in her lap and tilted her head slightly. The brunette smiled and looked over at the window.

"'We are all born sexual creatures, but it's pity so many people despise and crush this natural gift.'" The brunette said with much admiration and pride. Aria furrowed her eyebrows, her mind completely off the rails now. "Marilyn Monroe." The brunette looked at Aria with very gentle eyes, intensity that toned down literally seconds ago.

"You like quotes?"

"No, I love meanings. Words can be said anytime, but meanings have to have emotions." The girl said with much thought. She uncrossed her legs and reached over to grab Aria's sketchbook. She chuckled lightly at the drawing that Aria was working on. She lifted the drawing into Aria's field of vision. Aria looked at it, noticing that it was the brunette's necklace that sparkled so brightly. "You're pretty good but," the girl slowly got up from her seat. She reached into her pocket and unfolded a piece of paper. "I'm better." She placed the sheet of paper on the table and slid it in front of Aria. Aria looked at the sheet of paper and was in awe of the drawing. It was a portrait of a girl with her finger on her lip slightly, smirking. Aria looked back up at the poetic brunette and saw that she was packing up her stuff.

"You draw?" Aria asked, now in awe of the girl that everyone was so crazy about.

"Hahaha, how could you tell?" The brunette turned her head over at Aria with a raised eyebrow, repeating Aria's sarcastic comment earlier. The brunette slung her bag over her shoulder and made her way to the door. "It was nice meeting you." She said over her shoulder, not stopping. Before Aria could say anything, the girl had left. Aria folded up the piece of paper that she had left when she noticed very nice scripted handwriting on the back.

_"All art is but dirtying the paper delicately."_

Aria smiled at the quote and placed the paper in her book. She then placed her book in her hand bag and made her way down the crowded hallway.

* * *

The bell had rung indicating that school was over. Spencer was making her way down the hallway when she saw the brunette from earlier that day making her way towards the doors as well. Spencer then walked briskly to catch up with the fast girl. When Spencer was close enough she quickly grabbed the girl's wrist. The girl then turned around quickly and smiled.

"Hi Spencer." She said really chipper, which took Spencer back by surprise.

"Um hi. I've been trying to look for you all day. We seem to barely have any classes together." Spencer said while trying to keep up with the fast brunette.

"Oh I didn't even go to my classes today, I was stuck in the office majority of the day." The brunette said with ease and began to look through her book bag.

"Why?" Spencer asked a little too quickly, making the girl furrow her eyebrows and scrunch her nose. She then pulled out some keys and began to juggle it between her fingers.

"This," she pointed at the fast paced vehicle. "They said it's unsafe for myself and others. So no more bike." She pouted and ran her hands across the leather interior.

"Really? They said that?" Spencer asked, feeling awful about the situation. Hanna and Emily then walked up behind Spencer only hearing the girl speak.

"Yep, I mean I've had this bike for a while but, they feel it's too dangerous to have it on school grounds. I don't blame them, I almost killed you this morning Spence. It's okay though, it's gonna be winter soon." The girl smiled and waved at Hanna and Emily. Spencer blushed slightly at the girl shortening her name and quickly looked behind her. Hanna had just nodded her head towards her and Emily shyly waved at the girl.

"Emily and Pumps, nice to see you." The girl bowed her head at the girls and looked over to the right, seeing a familiar short girl. "Well hello Hazel eyes." The girl extended her arm, hinting for a half hug. Aria smiled and accepted the hug.

"Still sticking with the nicknames?" Aria questioned, looking at the other three girls, but secretly keeping her eyes on Emily.

"Well we were never properly introduced." The brunette smiled and slid her arm off Aria. Spencer then began pointing at the girls and herself.

"Well of course you know me. That's Aria Montgomery, Emily Fields, and Hanna Marin." The girl then bugged out her eyes the second she heard Hanna's name.

"Hanna Marin?"

"Yeah, don't wear it out." Hanna said, putting off a very aggressive stature.

"As in Ali's Marin?" The brunette asked with a smirk that could almost be reciprocated to Hanna's. Hanna then gasped silently as her throat became dry. She began to breathe heavily as she looked at her friends. Emily and Aria had slightly confused looks on their face, but when her eyes reached Spencer, her face said something entirely different. Like Spencer had just figured out the plot to a very confusing movie. The brunette then crossed her arms and laughed slightly. "I'll take that as a 'yes'. Well ladies, as much as I enjoy our lovely chats, I have to get going." The girl then placed her helmet on her head and straddled the bike seat. Emily couldn't help but admire the girl's position. She revved the engine, making Aria jump in the process. Hanna looked at the girl, trying to figure out how she knew about Alison and her. Then quickly, Aria stopped the girl before she could drive away.

"Tell us your name." She said, placing her hand on her elbow. The girl then leaned into Aria, and leaned back. Aria smiled brightly and made her way next to Spencer. She crossed her arms, feeling very proud of herself.

"What's her name?" Emily asked, hoping Aria would respond to her.

"Juliana Dilaurentis." Aria said, eyes following the girl that drove away quickly. Spencer was fuming at the seams and she couldn't hold back.

"Who's Ali?" Spencer stood in front of Hanna, making Hanna sigh and cross her arms. Aria and Emily looked at both girls, curious if Hanna was going to let it all out.

* * *

**A/n: What is wrong with me? I keep throwing people in but I swear she'll play a role later on. But yeah, wasn't expecting Ali to have someone related to her. My mind always writes the story and my fingers just take it like a little bitch lol. But I am currently in the process of working on a new story, so be on the lookout for that. It's completely different than this one in more ways than one. So I'm really excited about it. Be sure to review guys, I love reviews. Muah 3 Happy Monday!**


	9. Summer Nights and Lopsided Choices

**A/N: 2 chapters on a MONDAY?! Please tell me you love me! Lol I wrote all day for you guys the least I deserve is a heart, a kiss, a review, maybe even a smiley face? :) Enjoy Lovelies!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Spencer knew she shouldn't be mad, she practically said she would wait for Hanna, it really pissed her off though that she was still having ties with this woman. Spencer gave Hanna the small courtesy to listen to her, but only stayed when Hanna half finished her sentence. The words flooded her mind as she was pacing back and forth. It was like the words were on repeat.

_"She's the girl you saw at The Grille, she's stopping me Spence—"_

That was when Spencer walked away. She could hear her name being called but she knew she couldn't turn back. She needed some time to think. Spencer then climbed onto the rail of the bridge she had been pacing on. She began to look into the small lake that her and her friends came to every summer, swimming during the day. Her mind then flashed back to one night that she shared with Hanna, on a hot summer night.

_"Spence hurry! You couldn't be anymore slow!" Hanna yelled over her shoulder as she was running towards the lake. Spencer could barely breathe in this humid air but she still managed to make it to the lake. Hanna started laughing at Spencer when she had to catch her breath. "So slim yet you can't run a couple of blocks." Hanna smirked and sat on the railing of the bridge._

_"It's humid and we ran more than a couple of blocks." Spencer said in between breaths, trying to get some air into her lungs. She then made her way next to Hanna looking into the lake, blushing at their hands touching slightly._

_"I feel like this year is gonna be a great year." Hanna said with a bright smile on her face. The girls were getting ready to start junior year of high school and they just knew that this year was going to be different. Hanna's phone chimed, but she didn't even bother to look at it. She then put her head on Spencer's shoulder and sighed contently at the contact. Spencer rested her head on top of Hanna's and wrapped her arm around her waist._

_"It should be, although senior year has to be flawless." Spencer said as a matter of fact._

_"No doubt." Hanna smiled and began to stand on the rail. Spencer subconsciously grabbed the back of Hanna's leg, making sure she wouldn't fall back. Hanna crossed her arms, grabbed the hem of her shirt, and began to strip. Spencer looked away when the shirt fell on the bridge. She then heard the zipper of Hanna's booty shorts and felt a tap on the top of her head. "Help me with my shorts." Spencer jumped off the railing and grabbed the bottom of her shorts and began to slide them down her long toned legs. Her fingers grazing Hanna's soft, silk skin that felt amazing against her fingertips. Hanna giggled slightly at Spencer's fingers running over the back of her thighs where she was ticklish. Hanna then settled her hands on Spencer's shoulders and began to step of the shorts. Spencer then tossed them and looked up at Hanna, seeing a very bright smile from the blonde. "Like the view?" She tilted her head with a giggle._

_"In your dreams Blondie." Spencer said shaking her head at the comment._

_"Every night Spence. Every night." Hanna said and jumped into the lake, making Spencer pause at her comment. Every night? She then felt relaxing chilling water hit her feet. "Come on smart butt, get that cute little ass in here." Hanna winked and began to swim further into the lake. Spencer rolled her eyes at Hanna and began to take off her clothes. She then walked around the bridge and walk into the lake, earning a mean glare from Hanna._

_"What?" Spencer asked with incredible curiosity making Hanna's heart skip a beat._

_"You didn't jump in."_

_"I didn't know it was a requirement." Spencer began to waddle her way to Hanna, making Hanna laugh at her movements. "Okay what now?" Spencer began to get a little irritated at the blonde who was constantly laughing at her._

_"You look like a penguin." Hanna said in between giggles and biting her lip. Spencer smirked and continued to waddle. She finally made her way to Hanna who was staying afloat effortlessly._

_"Why don't you go for swim this year?" Spencer asked, knowing that the blonde was very athletic but very lazy._

_"That's Emily's thing, not mine. I'm more good at like dressing up and stuff."_

_"Better." Spencer corrected._

_"What?"_

_"'I'm better at dressing up and stuff.' Not more good. Work on your grammar." Spencer said and began to float on her back._

_"Okay professor." Hanna then started to trace unique patterns on Spencer's stomach, something she did often when Spencer's stomach was exposed. Of course Spencer didn't have a problem with it, it relaxed her in the most simplest of ways. Hanna's fingers began to make their way under Spencer's bra, making Spencer stop breathing and beginning to sink a bit. Hanna looked up at Spencer and her eyes raked down Spencer's body that intoxicated her. Spencer then grabbed Hanna's wrist and wrap it around her neck and she pulled Hanna in close. Hanna was shocked at her movements, never seeing this side of Spencer. Spencer smiled at the contact and leaned in close to Hanna's ear._

_"The sun is coming up." Her lips grazed Hanna's ear making her shiver slightly. She then looked towards the horizon and saw indeed that the sun was making its way up the sky. Spencer then swam behind Hanna and grabbed her by the waist. Hanna placed her hands on top of Spencer's and watched the sunrise with her. When the sunrise was getting too bright for both girls they silently began to make their way out of the lake. They didn't even bother with their clothes, instead they carried them and began to walk back in silence, enjoying each other's company. Hanna wrapped her arm around Spencer's and they both had a small smile on their face._

_"I've never watched the sun rise with anyone before you Spence." Hanna whispered into Spencer's shoulder. Spencer then smiled and kissed the top of Hanna's head._

_"I'm glad."_

_"I wouldn't want it any way else." Hanna then kissed Spencer's cheek and giggled. Spencer sighed feeling completely at peace._

A tear slid down Spencer's cheek and she quickly wiped it away. It was that night where she was finally accepting her feelings for Hanna, but rarely did anything about it. That night stroke her confidence to a greater level. She smiled sadly at the memory, wishing she could just go back to that moment.

"Spence?" A small voice took Spencer out of her trance. Spencer looked over and saw Aria standing there with a jacket wrapped around her. Spencer half smiled at her tiny best friend and crossed her arms. Aria then walked over to Spencer and took off her jacket and wrapped it around her. Spencer halfheartedly accepted the jacket and looked at Aria. "I know it's hard, Emily and I aren't blind. You like Hanna but she isn't returning the feelings." Aria put her hand on Spencer's shoulder.

"She does, it's just that…Ali is holding her back. That girl is keeping her from me." Spencer said angrily making Aria furrow her eyebrows. Spencer then jumped off the railing and began to rant to her friend. "If that bitch didn't come into Hanna's life, I'd be with her by now. I would be with Hanna and she would be with me. But no, me being me, I was too caught up in school and I missed the chance. You know that they have had sex already? I have liked Hanna since the day we have become friends, and I have been fighting my feelings for her constantly. It wasn't until like 5 months ago that I finally realized I liked her and the feelings wouldn't go away. Every damn person that has been kissing her and flirting with her, I have wanted to punch in the face because they were ruining my chances with her. She has literally been with Ali for 2 years, right under our fucking noses and we didn't even notice. I didn't notice. I want to be with Hanna but I want to make sure that I'm the only one that has her, not everyone else." Spencer finished, teary eyed and sniffling. Aria bit her trembling lip and held back her tears. Spencer let out a frustrated groan and collapsed on her knees, finally letting go of all the pressure that she has been holding onto. Aria's heart almost stopped when she was watching her friend fall apart. She quickly took her in her arms and let Spencer cry her painful heart out.

* * *

Emily had been with Hanna the entire time when they left school. Hanna poured her guts out to Emily, telling her every single detail about Alison, her feelings for Spencer, and the struggle she had been going through to choose between the two.

"Why is it hard? I mean you've already had sex with Alison but you've only kissed Spencer. You've been out with this girl but you have done nothing with Spencer. I don't think that you're giving Spencer a fair fight." Emily said with much consideration after listening to the blonde ramble about everything. Hanna furrowed her eyebrows and took into deep thought. Emily was right, she hadn't even had a date with Spencer, and all they have done was kiss each other. But in their small kisses, that heated quickly and made Hanna excited. Alison actually had to touch her, to place her hands in all the right places for Hanna to get excited. Hanna loved the sex that Alison provided for her. The sex lasted for hours and Alison could be passionate when need be. But what Hanna loved was that Alison was hungry for her, almost like it was rushed and just about sex. Hanna never questioned their relationship because she didn't even know they had one. She wouldn't even call what they had a relationship. Just sex. Hanna would like to be in a relationship with Alison but she couldn't handle the distance, and she doesn't know what Alison does. All she talked about was school, not who her friends were, or who has peaked her interest. Alison hid her college life from her just like she hid her secret sex life from her friends.

"You're right Em. Why is my brain making it so hard to choose something when it's been one sided majority of the time?" Hanna asked out loud and put her face in her hands.

"Because it's your body that's making the choice, not your heart." Emily said with much passion and clarity. Hanna peeked at Emily through her fingers and raised an eyebrow at her. "It's easy to base your decision if you're receiving satisfaction, but Spencer can give you an actual relationship, not an "admirationship". You don't need that from the people at school. You need a relationship to realize that you are better than that Han." Emily said with a stern voice, which slammed into Hanna's brain hard, making her heart rattle against her ribcage. She felt like a child that was being yelled at without the yelling. She then wrapped her arms around Emily's neck as tears began to fall. Hanna continuously whispered 'thank you' into Emily's ear. Emily felt her hot, wet tears hit her shirt and returned the hug, rubbing her back slowly. She quietly shushed her and began to rock the both of them side to side. Hanna then backed away, keeping her arms around Emily.

"Do you think you and Aria will ever be together?" Hanna asked with much caution. It was killing her knowing that her best friends couldn't get on the same page.

"I think it's better if we don't. Aria might think she likes me but I know when someone likes me and she isn't showing it. Besides the new girl has my attention now." Emily said after a long pause. She had really thought about being with Aria, but she knew that deep down, Aria would never return the feelings that she had. Emily could wait but she didn't know how long that was going to take.

"Does it hurt you?"

"Yes, but someone else will make us happy. I still love Aria but I couldn't be with her." Emily said with honesty but a tint of sadness in her tone. Hanna hugged Emily again, making her smile and sigh. Hanna's phone chimed and both girls looked at it. Hanna took a deep breath and turned her phone over to look at the screen.

"It's Alison." Hanna said rather quietly, as if everyone in the world could hear her. Hanna was about to look at the screen when Emily covered it with her hand. Hanna looked at Emily curiously.

"Ignore her for a while and give Spencer that attention. If you keep submitting to Alison, it's only going to make your choice more lopsided." Emily said, taking the phone away slowly and examining the screen. Hanna sighed and nodded her head in agreement with Emily. Emily then sent Alison's number to spam on her phone and gave it back to her. Hanna didn't even bother to read the message that she had sent and looked at Emily with a wary smile.

"I can do this."

"Make me proud Han." Emily said, lightly punching her chin. Hanna laughed lightly and heard a knock at the door. Hanna looked at Emily curiously as she shrugged. Hanna made her way downstairs and to the front door. When she opened it she saw Aria with slightly red eyes. Aria then smiled sadly and made her way inside. She sat on the couch and patted the seat next to her, waiting for Hanna to join her. Emily saw Aria but stayed upstairs, not wanting to be seen by her.

"I've been talking to Spencer for the last couple of hours." Aria said, sniffling slightly.

"Yeah?" Hanna said, worried.

"I mean she had a lot to say, she's been holding everything in for a while Han. I realize what she has been putting herself through, just because of everything between you two."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, I took her home. I stayed with her when she finally fell asleep from crying so much. She was ranting constantly about everything that has happened and she blamed herself for everything. For not telling you how she felt about you." Aria said wiping tears from her eyes that were still lingering from earlier. Hanna looked down and started to feel tears well up.

"She cried? For me?" Hanna asked, very dumbfounded. Spencer rarely cried, she was the type of person to hold everything back because she didn't want to seem weak in other people's eyes. Aria then grabbed Hanna's hands and Hanna looked deeply in her eyes.

"Han the way she was talking about you, it seems like she is in love with you." Aria said with a very serious tone. That statement literally took Hanna's breath away and she couldn't seem to breathe. Was this a dream? Did Spencer actually feel love for Hanna? Hanna Marin? The girl that always strung her along with anything? Hanna was really having trouble breathing and could barely hear Aria call her name. Just then everything went black.

* * *

**A/n: How lame of an ending, and so cliche lol. But I gave you guys 2 chapters in a day so love me more than you should :D Oh btw I am in the midst of finishing the first chapter of my new story, still figuring out the title though :)**


	10. The Perfect Moment

**A/N: Hello Lovelies! I know some people are anxious and demanding some Spanna love you know, but trust me it's coming! (Quite a bit in this chapter) In order to reach the end game I have to have a story guys! This isn't going to be 10 chapters and end story, no that's not how I want my first story to go. OKay? Okay. Thank you guys really for giving my story a chance and reading it, I really appreciate it :D**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

_Hanna saw Spencer making her way towards her, with sad eyes. Hanna immediately thought back to what Aria and Emily said. Hanna then ran into Spencer's arms, wrapping her arms around her neck tightly. She felt her arms wrap around her waist and she couldn't feel safer. Hanna pulled back and stared into her brown eyes that always sparkled whenever she looked at Hanna._

_"Who is it gonna be?" Both girls heard a voice behind them and Hanna looked behind her. She saw the girl that wrapped up majority of Hanna's time. Alison stood there with her arms crossed, glaring at the slender brunette that didn't let go of Hanna. Alison began to make their way towards the girls and started to pull on Hanna's shirt._

_"Come on, she can't fuck you like I can." Alison was beginning to walk away with Hanna's shirt in hand. Spencer let her grip on Hanna's waist loosen, making Hanna panic. She looked at Spencer who had a deadness in her eyes, almost as if she was giving up on her._

_"Spence, please don't."_

_"You're not giving me a chance." Spencer was now turning her back, heartbroken._

_"No Spencer! Please, don't." Hanna begged, trying to make her way back to Spencer. Alison kept tugging with all her might and Hanna couldn't take it. She tugged her shirt back from Alison's grip and screamed making Alison and Spencer cover their ears._

She opened her eyes and saw Juliana above her, hands on her chest. Hanna quickly sat up and pushed the helping brunette back, making her fall on her ass.

"Well you're welcome Hanna." She said laying down on her back and staring at the ceiling. Hanna looked around and saw Aria sitting next to her and Emily standing up.

"What happened?" Hanna asked, hoping someone could relieve her of the confusion.

"You fainted. They called me, I helped, and you pushed me. Here we are." Juliana said with much ease and put her hands under her head. Hanna hugged Aria who was frantically talking.

"Yet you were on top of me, grabbing my boobs!" Hanna then stood up outraged in Juliana. Juliana chuckled and slowly made her way to her feet. She brushed off the imaginary dust from her hands and jeans.

"It's called C.P.R., but if you want to see it that way okay. I don't blame you." She pulled out her phone and began to type rapidly.

"I only fainted, I didn't die."

"Well they didn't tell me that. I just assumed." She said with much ease and confidence. She then sat Emily down in a nearby chair and whispered in her ear, quickly calming Emily down. She then pulled Aria up from the floor and wrapped her arm around her. They started to make their way out of Hanna's house, when Hanna just had to talk to Juliana. She ran out of the house and saw that she was helping Aria into her very nice, vintage stingray corvette.

"Alison never told me she had a sister!" Hanna yelled, making the brunette look over the hood of the car. She closed the door and made her way to the driver's side of the car. When she was about to open the door Hanna charged at her, and forcefully turned her around to face her. Hanna knew she crossed a line, seeing Juliana's face went from all smirks to clenched jaws.

"There's a lot of things that you don't know about Ali. I found out about you on a whim, not because she came home one day and decided to tell me about you two." Juliana said with much spite and venom, making sure she was intimidating.

"How did you find out about us?" Hanna demanded. The brunette shook her head and tried to turn her body, only to have Hanna push her against the car and keep her there. Juliana quivered with anger, grasping Hanna's arm.

"You sent her a text message, trying to be sexy and whatnot. You slipped up, sent a picture of yourself. Her phone was sitting on the counter." Juliana said with much shortness in her voice. Just wanting this confrontation to be over with. Hanna then remembered that she did send Alison a picture of her one night, hoping Alison would come back for more. "You ought to be more careful next time, could bite you in that cute little ass you have Hanna." Juliana then smirked at her, that enraged Hanna. Hanna then slapped Juliana hard, making her fall to the ground. Juliana laughed and rubbed her face, quickly making her way to meet Hanna's eyes. She then slammed Hanna against her car, and began to tell her everything that Hanna didn't know.

"Are you actually that stupid Hanna? Do you really think that Alison has been honest with you? Think about it, you didn't even know that I existed. You didn't even know that Alison had a kid sister. When she comes home for visits, she tells our mom that she is hanging out with friends, not that she is seeing her "girlfriend". Before I found out about you, your number wasn't even saved in her phone. You think that you're the only girl she does this to? Here's another question that's really going to rattle your fucking brain. Do you even know who Samara is?" Juliana asked, making sure Hanna heard every word coming from her mouth. Hanna, unfortunately, was listening to every word seeping from her mouth.

"Samara?" Hanna asked, at a loss for words. Juliana sighed, all her anger now being replaced with sympathy. She released her grip on Hanna and took a step back.

"She's her girlfriend. They have been together on and off for about 4 years. They met in high school, and they never left each other's side. I'm not one to hurt people, but the truth hurts Hanna. I don't want Alison to keep stringing you along." She looked down and began to shuffle her feet. Hanna couldn't believe what she was hearing. Hanna looked up at the brunette who had a sad look on her face.

"You're so much different than Alison."

"I try to be. I can't treat people the way she does. It breaks my heart." The brunette said with compassion that she never heard from Alison. Hanna walked over to Juliana and hugged her. Juliana hugged her back with much ease, despite taking a hit from Hanna.

"I'll let you take Aria home now." Hanna let go of her and looked inside the car and saw that Aria was fast asleep in the passenger seat. Juliana nodded and began to open the door, Hanna stood there next to the car, watching the brunette getting settled.

"Be careful okay? I don't want to come back and grab your boobs." Juliana chuckled slightly and turned the car on. Hanna smiled slightly and closed the door for her. As Juliana pulled the car out of the driveway, Emily had made her way to Hanna. Both girls made their way silently back in the house and Emily felt it was necessary to stay the night.

* * *

A loud alarm rang through Spencer's room, making her groan loudly. Her head was pounding from the amount of crying that she had did last night. She began looking around for Aria but she was nowhere to be found. Spencer then felt a piece of paper on her side and looked down. A sticky note was attached to her stomach.

_I stayed until you fell asleep. I hope to see you at school, if you're not coming let me know._

_-Aria_

Spencer sighed and looked at the clock. _7:30 AM._ She felt like she should take her time getting ready for school, even if it meant that she was going to be ridiculously late. She took her time in the shower, making sure every inch of her body was submerged in water and soap. Her mind began to drift to Hanna, she hasn't talked to her or heard from her since yesterday. She took a deep breath and tried not to think about her. She climbed out of the shower and made her way to the bedroom. She took her outfit into consideration and settled for a black polo shirt, a white tank top, blue skinny jeans, and black vans. A comfortable outfit that wasn't going to strain her. She then heard a knock on the door and looked over her shoulder to find her mother.

"Hey Spencer, are you feeling okay? You're a bit late for school." Her mother asked with great concern. Spencer smiled softly.

"Yeah, I just overslept. I'll be fine, I'll be there around 3rd period." Spencer said, walking over to her dresser and taking out matching bra and boyshorts.

"Okay, do you need a ride or something?"

"No, I'll take myself. Thank you though." Spencer began to get dressed and heard her mother close the door. When Spencer buttoned her skinny jeans her phone rang. She quickly picked it up not really paying attention to the screen.

"Hello?"

"Spence are you coming to school? You missed 1st period already." Aria asked, Spencer completely forgetting that she wanted her to tell her if she was coming.

"Yeah I'll be there before lunch at the latest. Aria?" Spencer could hear her talking to someone, it sounded like Hanna but she could be wrong.

"Yes? Yeah okay. Do you need a ride? Juliana is offering her services." Aria said with a giggle. Spencer rolled her eyes slightly and began to put on her tank top.

"No, I'll drive myself. I'll see you when I get there." Spencer remarked with a slight irritation. The girls said their goodbyes and Spencer finished getting dressed.

Spencer parked in her usual spot, seeing Emily's car and a vintage corvette that seemed out of place. When Spencer entered the school, the hallways were empty on the account of everyone being in class. She walked into her 3rd period and saw Aria and Juliana talking to each other. Spencer tilted her head when she saw Juliana in her seat.

"Ms. Hastings, I didn't expect you to be late." The biology teacher said in a very shocked tone. Aria and Juliana looked up and saw Spencer, Juliana quickly grabbing a chair and putting it on the other side of Aria.

"Yeah, my alarm didn't go off." Spencer said easily and made her way to the girls. Juliana was sitting on the other side of Aria, making Spencer smile slightly.

"That's a great excuse." Juliana said looking at her phone.

"It's the only one that I could come up with. Besides it's true." Spencer said, pulling out her notebook and beginning to write the notes on the board. Juliana scoffed and started to play candy crush on her phone, making Spencer look at her curiously. "Aren't you going to write down the notes there delinquent?" She looked back at the board and was nearly half done with the notes.

"Ha who needs notes? I have this cute little shorty copying my shit." Juliana chuckled and elbowed Aria's side. Aria rolled her eye and looked at Spencer with annoyance written on her face.

"She doesn't understand where we are, so she asked me to elaborate and tricked me into doing her notes." Aria looked back down at the notebook and began to highlight important information. Spencer looked at the brunette who was laughing at the predicament she had set up. "I wouldn't laugh too hard slick, this is the only time I'm doing this." Aria said.

"Okay, sweetheart."

"Do you ever call anyone by their actual given name?" Spencer asked extremely curious at the brunette.

"Mmm, sometimes," Juliana shrugged and looked at Spencer with her bright gray eyes. "Must a name mean something though?"

"Well, why use nicknames constantly?"

"'Titles are but nicknames, and every nickname is a title.'" Juliana said with a suave tone, which leaked from her body.

"Thomas Paine." Spencer answered out loud, making her smile.

"Oh by the way, Hanna said that she wants to talk to you during lunch. Something important apparently." Aria said, while finishing highlighting the important notes. Spencer's heart skipped a beat and anxiety spread throughout her body. She didn't know what to think, she actually thought that Hanna was angry at her for not listening. Spencer looked down, making the other girls talk amongst themselves.

* * *

Lunch rapidly approached for Spencer, she wasn't ready for it to say the least. She was on her way to the cafeteria when she felt a hand grab her wrist and being pulled into a bathroom. Spencer then almost slipped in the process but caught herself.

"Oh god are you okay? I didn't mean to pull you that hard." Hanna said, trying to make Spencer stay steady. Spencer's heart began to beat rapidly, she didn't know what Hanna was going to say.

"Are you mad at me?" Spencer asked subconsciously.

"What? No, no I'm not mad at you Spence. I actually wanted to ask you a question, something that's important for the both of us." Hanna smiled softly and sat on the bathroom counter. Spencer tilted her head and shook her head slightly. She was really ready for some yelling. Spencer then chuckled lightly and looked at Hanna.

"What's the question?"

"Well, I was wondering if…" Hanna began to twiddle her thumbs and breathe quicker. She was nervous and Spencer could see that very clearly. Spencer then put her hand on Hanna's, making her look Spencer directly into her eyes. "If you would like to have dinner with me Friday night. Like a date?" Hanna asked timidly, almost like a child. Spencer was shocked at the question, just yesterday she had ties with Alison. Did she cut off her ties to her? Spencer was speechless, almost baffled.

"Uh, I don't know what to say. What about Alison? I thought you two—"

"Don't worry about her, okay? I'll tell you more at dinner; that is if you accept my invitation." Hanna was starting to get worried. Spencer was going back and forth in her head. Why did Hanna completely turn around and forget about Alison? Why was she wanting to take Spencer on a date? When Spencer saw Hanna's bright blue eyes, she knew she couldn't say no.

"What time do you want to pick me up?" Spencer asked, smiling brightly. Hanna squealed and jumped into Spencer's arms. Spencer laughed into Hanna's shoulder and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Show up around my house at 8 and dress nice." Hanna said, pulling back from Spencer and fixing the collar of her polo shirt. Hanna then took the time to look over her outfit. She smiled that it was so simple but she pulled it off so well. Spencer smiled and admired the closeness between the two girls and her heart began to beat faster. Hanna then looked into Spencer's eyes, and began to move her fingers along Spencer's collarbone. Spencer then tightened her grip on Hanna's hips, both girls completely lost in a trance. Hanna began to lean into Spencer, looking at her lips and began to close her eyes. Spencer was also staring at Hanna's lips, wanting to taste her lip gloss, to have that connection again. Hanna whimpered when Spencer lowered her hands, that were practically borderline to her ass. Just then the door opened quickly revealing a couple of girls, making Hanna and Spencer pull apart slightly. The girls didn't even bother to look at them but went straight to the mirror instead. Hanna took a deep breath and looked at Spencer, who had a slight blush on her cheeks. Hanna smirked and placed a lingering kiss on her cheek.

"We should get to lunch. I don't want Aria and Em to think something happened." Spencer whispered between the two, and placing her forehead against Hanna's. Hanna nodded lightly and began to follow Spencer out of the bathroom. The girls silently made their way back to the cafeteria, arms brushing each other slightly, making the girl's stomach do flips. When they were close to their table they saw Aria and Emily actively talking, almost as if nothing had happened between them.

"Hey where have you guys been?" Emily noticed them right away, Aria nodding her head in agreement.

"We were just talking for a bit." Hanna said sitting on the bench, smiling. Spencer sat next to her smiling at Aria who had her eyebrow raised very satisfied.

"Well I'm glad everything is fixed between you two." Emily said in her usual optimistic tone. Hanna nodded and stole a couple of Emily's grapes. Emily shook her head and began to eat her chicken soup.

"Where's Juliana?" Spencer asked out of curiosity, not seeing the brunette around.

"She went to the art room, she'd rather go there then here. It's quieter for her." Emily spout off the top of her head, making Aria looking at her a little confused. "She told me before I came here, when I asked her to sit with us." Emily said, clearing the confusion for her friends. Emily then pulled out her phone and began typing. Aria then went back to drawing in her sketchbook, while Hanna kept brushing her leg against Spencer's. When the bell rang, all girls were making their way down the hallway on their way to English. When they entered the room they greeted the teacher and made their way to the seats. Juliana walked in a couple of minutes after the bell sitting in front of Emily, convincing the shy girl to move up a seat. When Emily saw her work her magic, she was absolutely amazed. The way that she looked at the girl, the way that she had her hand on her arm, the constant eye contact, the signature smirk that was the deal breaker. The girl seemed like she was dreaming by the look on her face, she seemed like she was having sex with Juliana when it was only a conversation. When Juliana sat down she looked back at Aria, who was sitting behind Spencer, and brushed her shoulder, smirking. Juliana chuckled, making Aria shake her head. Aria then took out the folded drawing that she had given her the first time they met. She studied the drawing, looking at every single detail that she had captured from the girl. Her eyes that literally had the words 'Fuck me' glistening in them. Her smirk that had confidence seeping from the page. Aria looked up and saw that the teacher had begun to write down notes. She started to write it down in her notebook when she saw the drawing being lifted from her desk. She looked up and saw Juliana reaching for it, while keeping her eyes to the front. She folded up the paper and pushed it into her back pocket. Aria then began to pout, and started to doodle in her notebook. The bell rang and all girls made their way out of the door. Aria then pushed Juliana's shoulder and held out her hand.

"Give it back." Aria demanded in a fierce tone.

"What do you mean 'give it back'? It's mine shortness!" Juliana then started to walk down the hallway with Emily, both girls on their way to the gym. Aria huffed and walked in the opposite direction, heading to the art department. Spencer shook her head and made her way to her locker, Hanna very close behind.

"You okay Han?" Spencer asked, noticing that Hanna was closer to her than usual. Hanna snapped out of whatever daze she was in and looked straight at Spencer.

"Yeah, just thinking ahead to Friday is all. I'm trying to make it perfect."

"Whatever you're planning, I'll love it regardless." Spencer smiled and began to look through her notebooks. Hanna then smiled brightly and stood straight up.

"I know exactly what to do." Hanna then walked off, leaving a very confused Spencer behind.

* * *

Friday had come all too quick for both girls. Spencer had knots in her stomach that felt like they were tearing through every fiber in her being. She had remembered what Hanna had told her, _dress nice_. Hell, she practically told her 3 times a day before the big day came. Spencer had on a slim black dress that hugged her body in all the right places. Spencer examined herself in the mirror, running her hands down her body, smoothing the dress to look very presentable. She had curled her hair slightly, making the curls fall in all the right places. She had retouched her makeup, her heart rate increasing at every second. She couldn't believe that in just a matter of minutes she would be having an official dinner date with Hanna Marin. She looked down and tried to calm herself down, trying her best not to lose her lunch. She finished her makeup and made her way to the bed. She then slipped on sleek black heels, which made her calf muscles show great definition. As she walked down the stairs she had seen her sister, clacking the keys on her laptop effortlessly. Melissa then looked up from her screen and her mouth opened slightly.

"Wow, you look cute! What's the occasion?" Melissa slipped off glasses, and gave Spencer a smirk.

"A date, with someone." Spencer said, blushing.

"Well, that someone must be important." Melissa then placed her laptop on the coffee table and walked over to Spencer. She then brushed off some lint that was still lingering on her dress.

"Very, very important. I probably won't be home until late, so don't wait up for me." Spencer said, taking out her phone to look at the time. Melissa nodded, smiling really big at her younger sister. Spencer then made her way to the door, grabbing her keys and a light jacket. Her anxiety started to kick into high gear when she was making her way to Hanna's house. She tried to contain her breathing, but at this point, nothing could calm her down.

* * *

Hanna had just finish setting everything up for her dinner date with Spencer. Her insides were literally fluttering everywhere. She started to feel like a little kid on Christmas. She looked at her phone to check the time, _7:57 PM._ 8 couldn't come soon enough for her. She then ran to the mirror and gave herself a once over. She touched up her lip gloss, making sure that her lips look plump and pink. She then heard a car door close from outside. She took a deep breath and made her way over to the door. Spencer knocked on the door at exactly 8. Hanna waited for a couple of seconds before opening the door. When she saw Spencer, her breath was literally taken away from her. Spencer had looked so flawless and beautiful that Hanna couldn't help herself but stare. Spencer smiled slightly and cleared her throat. Hanna then snapped herself back to reality and moved to the side, letting Spencer come in. Hanna took her jacket and placed in on the nearby coat rack.

"On time as always." Hanna said with a slight chuckle.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Spencer nodded and looked at Hanna. She had worn a perfect red dress that was, of course, short at a teasing height. She could make any dress look sexy, whereas another girl would make it look slutty. Her dress was lovely complimented by her very bright red stiletto heels. Hanna then held out her hand, Spencer gladly taking it in hers. Their fingers intertwined with each other instinctively, making the girls smile at it. When Spencer entered the room, she was bombarded with rose petals all over the floor and kitchen counter. Candles were placed all about the room, creating a very intimate setting for the two. Spencer admired that Hanna went through all of this trouble just to have a date with her. Hanna then guided Spencer to the dining table, the chairs being very close to each other. Hanna pulled out one the chairs and Spencer gladly took it, a bright smile appearing on her face. Hanna left her briefly but returned with two plates, both of them plated beautifully. Hanna took her seat and looked at Spencer, smiling slightly at the beautiful girl.

"I don't know if I can eat this Hanna." Spencer remarked, looking at Hanna and the plate.

"Why not? Oh god you don't like lasagna? Ugh I had a feeling this would happen." Hanna babbled and put her face in her hands. Spencer laughed slightly and grabbed Hanna's elbow, making her look at Spencer.

"It's just that it looks too pretty to be eaten. You know lasagna is my favorite." Spencer then picked up her fork and began to eat. Hanna put her hand on her chest and let out a big sigh.

"I know, I'm just nervous. I want tonight to be perfect."

"It already is." Both girls looked at each other lovingly, something they never did before. Between the two it was always either annoyed looks, lustful looks, or angered looks. Never love, but then again they had never done this before. The girls carried on their dinner talking about everything and talking about nothing. They felt like they were getting to each other all over again, which made Spencer smile at the thought. Then the tone became serious when one question seeped through Spencer, the one question that has never left her mind since she first asked it.

"What happened to Alison?" Spencer looked into Hanna's eyes, making Hanna cease her smiling and bite her lip. Something that she had always done when she felt anxious. She looked down and started to fold the napkin into a unique shape.

"It's just simple now. I talked to Emily, to see if she can help me with this whole thing. She told me that I wasn't giving you a fair chance when all I kept doing is just giving Alison attention. Then that's when I realized that I need to start being fair to you. All I keep doing is dismissing you whenever Alison comes. It's your turn now, to get my undivided attention. This is going to help me with my decision." Hanna spoke with honesty pouring from every word. Spencer listened too, making sure not to miss anything. Hanna had finished folding the napkin and held it up, truly perplexing Spencer as to how she had created such an odd shape.

Spencer couldn't help herself when she grabbed Hanna's hand and intertwined their fingers. Hanna looked at their hands and then looked at Spencer. Her heart rate increased rapidly when Spencer smirked at her like she was the only thing that mattered. Hanna never got that vibe around Alison. Hanna slowly got up from her chair and began to sit in Spencer's lap, still keeping their hands together. Spencer kept her eyes on Hanna, watching her every move that kept her hypnotized. Hanna kept her eyes locked on Spencer's and started to brush strands of hair from Spencer's face. Spencer sighed at the contact, and placed her free hand on Hanna's lower back. Seconds felt like hours when the girls were focused on one another. Hanna grabbed Spencer's chin and started to lean in. Spencer pulled Hanna in closer, much closer than they were before, leaving absolutely no space between them. As their lips connected, sparks ignited all over their bodies. Hanna made a mental note that the kisses she and Alison shared were never this good. Spencer made the kiss deeper by sliding her tongue along Hanna's lip. Hanna gave her access quickly, and began to go to war with Spencer. Hanna tangled her hands in her hair, while Spencer moved her hand to Hanna's leg, lightly scratching her thigh. Hanna was beginning to be flustered by Spencer's actions, her mind was clouded and she was getting excited. Hanna moved one of her hands down Spencer's face and on her neck. It was then Spencer's turn to become excited, she hasn't been this close to someone to actually feel this way, but she has seen the movies. This was better than the movies, and that made her smile into the kiss. Hanna smiled back and pulled back, watching Spencer slowly open her eyes and sigh happily.

"What's going through your mind?" Hanna asked, making small designs onto Spencer's shoulder.

"Just that I've never felt like this about anyone before, and I couldn't be more relieved that it's with you and not someone else." Spencer said, looking at Hanna's thigh subconsciously fixing her short dress. Hanna smiled and kissed Spencer once more, taking her by surprise. As their kiss ended, Spencer put their foreheads together and kept her eyes closed enjoying the moment with Hanna. Hanna lightly scratched Spencer's scalp, earning a moan from her.

"I'm glad it's you, Spencer." Hanna whispered, making Spencer look at her with furrowed eyebrows.

"What do you mean Han?"

"With…her, it doesn't feel real. It doesn't feel this wonderful. With her it feels rushed. She had to feel me up just to get warmed up, all you can do is just kiss me and I'm ready." Hanna answered with much compassion, making Spencer blush at her comment.

"It's only the first date Hanna."

"I know, I know. I'm already talking about sex and it's not even the third date ugh sorry. I can't help myself around you." Hanna said with the cutest tone in her voice, making Spencer smile. They shared a slow kiss for the hundredth time tonight and both girls knew that this felt right. This moment that they were sharing, couldn't be more perfect.

* * *

**A/N: You guys I think this is my longest chapter, I believe so. :D I'm happy about that. Anyways my new story should be up within the next week, I will probably update both stories on the same day. I really hope you guys like my second story. Okay I hoped you enjoyed this chapter I know I did be sure to Review Lovelies!**


	11. Secret Is Out

**A/N: Hello Lovelies! I posted my new story everyone! So please don't hesitate to give that a read and a chance! I'd really appreciate it if you guys read it! And this chapter has a time jump so I can get to the good stuff quicker! Also I want to personally acknowledge Gutty (Guest reviewer) for making me laugh at their last review. They have been waiting for Spanna and I gave it to them :) Just don't hate me after this chapter guys! Enjoy and Review!**

**_p.s Sorry for the late update, blame the website not me, I've been trying since this morning!_**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

It had been two months since their first date, and Spencer felt like Hanna really wanted to be with her. Hanna never answered her phone when they were alone together. She didn't get mysterious texts or phone calls from unknown numbers. Spencer had taken her on a date every two weeks, the only thing that bothered Spencer was that they never really defined if this was an official relationship or just casual dating. Hanna did change though, she didn't ask for other people to do her work, she started doing it herself. She didn't even bother to flirt with everyone, instead she kissed Spencer in public, she held her hand, and she sat in her lap. Spencer wasn't complaining she just needed to know if they were official or not.

"Spence? Are you okay? You keep spacing out on me." Hanna laughed, rubbing small circles on her collar bone. Spencer smiled and held Hanna tighter. After dinner, they had come back to Spencer's house and relaxed, something they did over time. This was Hanna's favorite thing, cuddling up with Spencer on her bed after their date. She loved being so close to Spencer, even if they never did anything intimate, she still felt like she could be so close to her.

"Yeah, I've just been thinking a lot. About…this." Spencer said motioning between the two. Hanna sat up and looked down at Spencer, her eyebrow slightly raised.

"What about this?" Hanna giggled and copied her motion. Spencer sat up and grabbed Hanna's hand, and kissed it softly.

"It's just, I know it has been two months since we started this, but I'm curious. Is this official or are we just casually dating?" Spencer asked, looking into Hanna's soft blue eyes. Hanna bit her lip and looked down. She knew that Spencer would ask this question sooner or later, but she preferred later. She was happy with Spencer, she wasn't high off of euphoria all the time like she was with Alison. She felt like she didn't have to take her clothes to please Spencer. She felt safe and secure with her, like Spencer was her escape from the world and nothing else mattered but them. Hanna didn't know how to answer her question because she felt like they were already together.

"I thought we were already together." Hanna glanced up at Spencer.

"Well, we never made it official, so I just assumed we were only dating."

"Well doesn't dating mean that we are together?" Hanna smiled and made her way into Spencer's lap. Spencer smiled and tightened her grip on Hanna and rested her forehead against hers. Spencer knew that when Hanna got into her lap she got her way. Hanna then started to massage her scalp, another thing that made Spencer cave into Hanna. Spencer then sighed and rubbed small circles on Hanna's back.

"Well yeah, I just thought you would have the final say." Spencer's breath hitched, feeling Hanna's hands moving from her head to her chest.

"Does this mean I'm the one in charge of the relationship? Since you're asking? Are you whipped Spencer?" Hanna joked and leaned in closer to Spencer, her lips barely brushing hers. Spencer smirked at Hanna's comment.

"I'm not whipped, I just…respect you and your opinion." Spencer said unsurely, completely making it up as she goes.

"Yeah nice save Captain Smartypants." Hanna laughed and kissed Spencer. Spencer had this ease wash through her, almost as if her body was craving Hanna. Their lips moved in perfect sync, Spencer exactly knowing what Hanna liked. Spencer bit her lip, making Hanna moan softly. Hanna repositioned herself, straddling Spencer, making sure not to break the kiss. Spencer pulled her close, wanting to feel every part of Hanna. A warm rush started to make its way to Spencer's core, making her whimper into the kiss. Hanna then pushed Spencer down onto the bed, deepening the kiss by sliding her tongue into Spencer's mouth. Spencer then lowered her hands to Hanna's ass, pulling her down on top of her. Hanna giggled at the contact and laid on top of Spencer, keeping her hands on her chest. The girls started to feel intoxicated, they knew they couldn't stop, unless one of them had the sense of mind. Spencer turned them both over so she was on top, repositioning herself in between Hanna's legs. Hanna tugged at the collar of Spencer's shirt and wrapping her legs around her waist, pulling her close to her. Spencer began to breathe heavy as her hands moved from Hanna's back and to her stomach, slightly lifting her shirt to feel her stomach. Spencer then moved her lips down to Hanna's jaw, to her neck, nipping at her pulse point. Hanna bit her lip at the contact and tilted her head to the side, giving Spencer better access. Hanna then moved her hands to Spencer's back and began to claw at it, making Spencer moan at the pleasurable pain. In response, she bit Hanna's neck and sucked her pulse point making her groan and jerk her hips towards Spencer, aching for more contact.

"Oh god Spencer, please. Please…" Hanna begged Spencer for more, she couldn't take it. Hearing that made Spencer's heart race, hearing Hanna's voice beg her for more excited Spencer. She wanted to give Hanna what she wanted, but something told her that it was too soon. Spencer pulled back and looked into Hanna's dark blue eyes that were filled with lust. Hanna grabbed Spencer's face and pulled her into a rough kiss. Spencer returned it with much passion, but grabbed her wrists, hoping it would bring her back. Luckily, it did. Hanna pulled back and looked at Spencer. She groaned suddenly, and fell back on the bed. "Not again!" Hanna whined.

"Yes again. It will happen soon, don't worry, just not right now." Spencer chuckled and laid down next to Hanna.

"It will be worth it though." Hanna smiled cheekily and kissed Spencer. Spencer smiled into the kiss and placed her hand on Hanna's face. "Looks like I'm gonna have to take care of myself tonight." Hanna said in between kisses, making Spencer laugh.

"Hey, don't act like you're the only one." Spencer smiled and slapped Hanna's ass. Both girls stared at each other, not wanting to get up from their current positions. Hanna then kissed Spencer slowly and passionately that took Spencer's breath away. "I should get you home, we have school tomorrow." Spencer said, completely blown away by the kiss. Hanna nodded and slowly moved from the bed. Both girls wanted to stay in the bed but knew that they had to face the world again.

* * *

"You guys I can't wait until Christmas is here! I'm so excited about you guys getting your presents!" Emily bubbly said while eating pumpkin bread. Juliana looked over at her and stole a piece, earning a pout from her.

"You know I think you're the most excited out of all of us Emmy." Juliana said while eating the bread and looking at Aria's drawing.

"Christmas isn't your favorite holiday?"

"My favorite holiday is my birthday and…nope that's it just my birthday." Juliana said with a smile looking at Emily with much adornment. Emily also returned the stare, blushing slightly.

"Your birthday isn't a holiday, no matter how much you want everyone in the world to center their attention on you." Spencer said walking up to the table with Hanna in hand. Hanna laughed and sat across from Juliana. Spencer pulled out small envelopes passing it out to all the girls.

"What is this? Invitations to your annual sex orgy?" Juliana joked while opening up the envelope and looking over the invitation.

"Juli!" Emily hit her in her side, blushing immensely.

"Hahaha you're so funny, no. This is for the New Year's Eve party that my parents throw every year. Practically everyone in the town is invited." Spencer sarcastically said, Hanna smiling at the invitation.

"It would be cool if it was a sex orgy though." Hanna said laughing looking at Juliana.

"Thank you Hanna. At least someone has the same thought process." Juliana said with a wink. She then looked over the invitation again. "All I know is, if this is an awesome New Year's party, I want to be kissed by someone gorgeous." Juliana said placing the invitation down and looking at Emily with a smirk. Emily blushed and looked away, trying not to be embarrassed. Spencer looked at Hanna and motioned her head towards the two girls. Hanna shrugged and leaned in to kiss Spencer. Spencer smiled and returned the kiss. When they pulled back they couldn't help but stare into each other's eyes. Spencer looked at the two girls, Juliana whispering in Emily's ear. For the longest of time, Spencer couldn't figure out whether Juliana liked Emily or Aria. Juliana didn't even know herself, she always described herself as a lover. She liked both of them but she finally settled with Emily. Aria didn't seem to care, she actually had an annoyance of Juliana because of their small drawing competitions between them. The bell then rang, making other students scream with pleasure.

"Time to go home!" Hanna said with a bright smile on her face. Spencer smiled also and grabbed Hanna's jacket, putting it on her. The other girls were already out of the door and in the hallway.

"Do you want to come over? Maybe relax a little bit? I know you're tired." Spencer offered, intertwining their fingers. Hanna smiled at the contact and pulled Spencer to follow pace with the other three. When they had made it outside, Emily began to speak excitedly, from seeing snowflakes in the air. Hanna smiled and turned to face Spencer.

"I'd actually love that Spency." Hanna smiled and kissed Spencer, holding her collar, bringing her closer. Spencer placed her hands on Hanna's hips and tilted her head, deepening the kiss between them.

"Hanna? What the fuck Hanna?!" A familiar voice echoed into Hanna's ears, making her stop her movements suddenly.

"Oh shit." Juliana said disbelievingly. Hanna pulled back from Spencer and turned slowly. There she was, flesh and blood, staring directly at her with such fury that scared Hanna. One thing that Alison always warned her of was her temper. She had never seen it, until now. Alison was quivering, fists clenched, and heavy breathing. Spencer stood in front of Hanna, guarding her from Alison. Juliana quickly made a move towards Alison, putting her hand on her chest, pushing her back. "Just back off Ali, she chose someone else." Juliana said, with much confidence. Alison shifted her intense glare from Hanna to her little sister. Even with Juliana being the youngest, she still matched Alison's height, if not she was taller slightly.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now Juli? You're gonna protect your friends before taking my side?" Alison questioned, shoving Juliana back making her stumble.

"You're not making it hard to choose Ali. Just leave her alone, you have Samara." Juliana said, her posture increasing, almost as if she was ready for a fight.

"You shut your fucking mouth when you're talking to me!" Alison then shoved her onto a car and clenched her jacket, holding her down. Juliana put up her hand halting Spencer and Emily. Aria stood there with Hanna holding her, absolutely shocked.

"What's the matter Ali, afraid your secret is gonna come out? Are you afraid that Hanna is gonna know the truth about you? Kinda late to the party on that one Ali." Juliana said with much intensity that even scared Alison herself. Juliana then shoved her back, shocking Alison in the process. Alison then looked at Hanna with fierce eyes that made Hanna shiver.

"I taught you well sis. See you at home." Alison walked over and pinched Juliana's cheek, Juliana quickly slapping her hand away. Alison smirked and looked directly at Hanna, pointing at her. "I'll see you around Hanna. Count on that." Alison then fixed her jacket and walked away in her usual strut.

"Fucking bitch." Juliana said, making her way to her car.

"Hanna come on let's go." Spencer said, pulling a lifeless Hanna to her car. Aria and Emily close behind, making sure their friend was okay. Spencer opened the passenger door and put Hanna in the seat. Spencer closed the door and looked at the other two girls. "She'll be with me, I won't let her out of my sight." Aria and Emily nodded and slowly made their way to Juliana's car. Aria followed Spencer's car until it was out of sight. Juliana gave Emily her leather jacket and whispered to her. She then got into the car, Aria slowly getting into her own car. Juliana walked over to Aria's side and leaned down.

"Everything will be okay. It's just something that was bound to happen." Juliana brushed a strand of hair from Aria's face and half smiled. Juliana then made her way to the car, starting the engine and grabbing Emily's hand. "Do you mind if I come to your house? I don't want to put up with her just yet."

"Yes, you can." Emily said and kissed her cheek.

* * *

Spencer had to practically carry Hanna into her house, Hanna still trying to recover from the initial shock. Spencer had brought her to her bedroom making sure she was comfortable. Hanna has never acted like this before, lifeless. Hanna couldn't come back and that scared Spencer.

"Hanna, please talk to me." Spencer grabbed Hanna's hand, rubbing it softly.

"I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't think she would find out. I stopped talking to her, Emily blocked her number I didn't know she would find out." Hanna began to whisper, making Spencer's heart ache. Spencer pulled her into a comforting hug, kissing the top of her head.

"It's okay Hanna. You have me, you don't need her Hanna. I'm here for you." Spencer said to her in a reasonable tone. Hanna groaned and got up quickly.

"What if you leave me Spence? What if you get tired of me and find someone else? Spence I can take leaving Alison but I can't take you leaving me."

"I'm not leaving you Hanna, I promise you. I'll always be with you at the end of the day." Spencer stood up and looked Hanna straight in the eye. Her words filling the room making Hanna teary eyed.

"I need to talk to her."

"What?!"

"I need to talk to her, I need to tell her I'm done. That I'm with you, she has to listen to me."

"Hanna I don't think that's a good idea—"

"Trust me Spencer." Hanna begged, placing her hand on Spencer's chest. Spencer looked down at Hanna's hand and took it in hers. Spencer kissed Hanna's knuckles and looked at her with sad eyes.

"Just come back when you're done…please." Spencer barely whispered. Hanna pulled her into a kiss, but Spencer couldn't help but feel that it was their last. Hanna ran out of the room, Spencer sat down on the bed and heard the front door slam. Tears made their way down Spencer's face, hoping that she could really trust Hanna.

* * *

**A/N: Just a reminder go ahead and check out my new story "Love has no words", and let me know what you guys think! :D Until next time Lovelies!**


	12. Dinner and Coffee

**A/N: Hello Lovelies! I figured this out and this is all by my guesstimation of course, it isn't official. I figure this story has another 10 chapters, maybe 15 before this comes to an end. I figure that would be really good amount for this story. I am putting a great amount of effort in my other story, but I'm not ignoring this story I will finish it. I promise. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Hanna had texted Juliana for her address. She had waited for a long while until her phone chimed. She put her car into drive and made her way down the street. When she drove past Emily's house, she was shocked to find that Juliana's house was next to hers. Hanna stared at the house for a long while, trying to figure out what she should say to Alison. She took a deep breath and slowly made her way out of the car. When Hanna was making her way to the front door, her heart was rattling in her ribcage. Her palms started to get sweaty. Hanna had never been this nervous before. She was already at the front door and she couldn't muster enough courage to knock. Then before her mind could stop her body, she knocked on the door, almost as if her body wanted to get it over with. She heard footsteps, heels, most likely 5 inches. Then the door opened revealing Alison in all her glory.

"Well, if it isn't Hanna. Stalking me now sweetheart?" Alison smirked, making sure her voice contained venom.

"No, but we need to talk. Do you have a minute?" Hanna asked, a small spark of confidence trying to project itself. Alison smirked and moved out of Hanna's way, Hanna slowly making her way into the house. She admired the decorations of the house, perfectly matching the upcoming Christmas season. Hanna thought back to Juliana saying that Christmas wasn't her favorite holiday, yet her house was completely appropriate for the occasion. Alison walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch. Hanna opted to stand instead, trying to keep a respectable distance.

"You said you wanted to talk, so talk. Or do you just want to have a quickie first?" Alison said with much distaste to Hanna. Hanna shook her head as anger started to fuel her.

"I'm done with you Alison. I don't want to fuck you anymore, our secret meetings are done. Whatever fucked up relationship we had is done. Whatever happened has to stop and it's gonna stop now understand? I'm done with you." Hanna said, her voice dripping with anger and confidence that made Alison smirk. Alison then stood up and made her way to Hanna. Hanna stepped back still trying to keep some distance between the two. Every step that Alison took, Hanna took a step back. Hanna's back was up against the wall and Alison was now flush against Hanna's front. Alison had cupped Hanna's face, forcing her to look right at her. Blue eyes against blue eyes, both battling for dominance.

"Has she even touched you yet? Or even made you wet since you two have been 'together?'" Alison whispered, her lips brushing Hanna's. Hanna felt naked under Alison's eyes, she felt unsafe, almost as if Alison was stripping her of her dignity.

"That's the thing Alison, she doesn't need to take my clothes off or fuck me to get me wet." Hanna spat at her, pushing her back to give her room. Alison scoffed at Hanna's comment and sat on the coffee table, her confidence now being replaced with something entirely different.

"You're actually the first girl that I developed feelings for since Samara. I have tried to get over her from time to time, but only you have actually helped me. I still Samara though, but only you can keep me stable until I see her." Alison said, rubbing her knuckles. Hanna sighed and fixed her shirt.

"Well I can't be that girl anymore. And you have to stop cheating on Samara, I don't think she would do the same thing to you." Hanna then walked out of the house and into her car. She looked at her phone that was sitting in the cup holder. Her phone was being spammed by Spencer's number. Hanna didn't realize that she has been gone for 4 hours, which made her realize that Spencer would be worried. Hanna started her car and drove straight to Spencer's house.

* * *

Spencer felt like she was going crazy, she needed to know if Hanna was okay. If Hanna didn't do…something with Alison. Spencer couldn't help herself but contact all the girls, to see if Hanna had contacted any of them. All of them gave the same answer, 'No but she'll come to you first.' Spencer had been waiting for Hanna for hours and she collapsed on her knees, feeling an all too familiar heartache. Then she heard a knock at her door. She made her way to the door, looking through the peephole first. She quickly opened the door and was immediately attacked by Hanna's lips on hers. Spencer fell due to Hanna charging to her. Both girls were on the floor, enjoying this moment of pure bliss. Hanna pulled back, her hands still on Spencer's neck. Spencer kept her eyes closed, not wanting to see Hanna's face for what she was about to say.

"You didn't…do anything…did you?" Spencer stuttered to get the words out, she still hadn't opened her eyes. Hanna wasn't shocked that she asked the question, but more relieved that she did.

"Hey." Hanna said, rubbing Spencer's face. Spencer opened her eyes to see a smile on Hanna's face, something she wasn't clearly expecting. "Why would I jeopardize our relationship like that? You're the only one I want to do that with from now on." Hanna then kissed Spencer softly, relief washing through Spencer as they shared the short kiss. Spencer looked into Hanna's eyes, smiling that she didn't do anything. Just then they heard someone clear their throat.

"Ahem, well now I know what happens when I'm not around." Veronica Hastings said while carrying her briefcase. Hanna quickly got off Spencer and fixed her hair and shirt, muttering an apology.

"Mom, she was just…uh. She was…um." Spencer stumbled over her words quickly looking at Hanna for help, only to have Hanna shrug in the process drawing a blank. Veronica was amused that the girls had no explanation for their lip lock. Instead she did something that made both girls jaws drop.

"How about 'She was asking to stay for dinner?' Hanna I hope you like pork chops." Veronica smiled and patted Hanna's shoulder and made her way to the kitchen. Spencer looked in the kitchen the most she could from her position and slowly looked at Hanna, who was cracking up at the situation. Hanna bit her lip and walked to Spencer.

"Well, it seems like your mom is okay with this." Hanna said in between giggles. Spencer shook her head slightly and smiled brightly.

"Yeah I guess it seems that way." Spencer then pulled her into a quick kiss, making sure not to be caught again. Hanna giggled and made her way into the kitchen, Spencer following her.

"You need any help Mrs. Hastings?" Hanna asked, hands clasped and a bright smile on her face. Veronica then smiled at Hanna and waved her hand for her to come in. Hanna washed her hands and began to season the pork chops. Spencer stood there her arms crossed, admiring Hanna for cooking with her mother. Hanna looked at Spencer and gave her a small wink, making Spencer's stomach do flips.

* * *

"Goodness mom, you seriously make the best chicken parmesan." Juliana said her eyes rolling to the back of her head. Emily laughed at the girl and at her mother.

"Thank you Juli, you're so kind."

"Oh I'm not being kind. I'm telling the truth." Juliana said with a smirk, that even Pam Fields fell for as a victim. Pam smiled and began to eat her food. Emily looked at Juliana, who winked at her quickly and continued to eat. The dinner went by with no interruptions, and Emily quickly started to go up to her room. Emily could hear Juliana and her mother doing the dishes. Emily looked into the mirror and fixed her hair, applying a small amount of lip gloss. She then laid down on her bed and took a deep breath, finding a sexy way to position herself. Juliana's footsteps then made their way past the threshold of Emily's door. She closed the door and looked at Emily, her eyebrow raised.

"You okay there Ems?" Juliana asked, sitting beside her on the bed.

"Yeah I'm fine why?" Emily asked and swept her hair to the side. Juliana then raised her eyebrows as if a light bulb went off in her head.

"Oh! You're trying to be sexy. Sorry, I didn't catch what you were doing." Juliana said honestly and rubbed the back of her head. Emily then hung her head in defeat, sighing in the process. Juliana then rested her head on Emily's lap, Emily instinctively began to massage her temples. Juliana enjoyed the small amount of time they spent together. Of course both of them wished they could have more time together but their schedules never seemed to allow it. However this break should give them more than enough alone time together. Juliana sighed and rubbed the back of Emily's calf. Emily then moved her fingertips down from her temples all the way to her neck, making sure to touch everything else including her soft lips. Juliana slowly opened her eyes and looked at Emily, she then slowly sat and rubbed her eyes. She then turned around to face Emily, brushing her hair out of her face. Juliana licked her lips, wanting to taste Emily's. Emily's heart began to beat quickly, they have never kissed before, just on the cheek but never on the lips. Emily looked at Juliana's lips and back at her eyes, placing her hand on her shoulder. Juliana, as confident as she was, always hesitated around Emily, not knowing whether to kiss her, hug her, or hold her hand. She wanted their first kiss to be perfect, but she desperately wanted to kiss Emily. Then her phone rang, Juliana then looked at the nightstand, making Emily miss her lips.

"I have to get that." Juliana said, looking back at Emily.

"Saved by the bell." Emily said with a slight annoyance. Juliana laughed softly and answered her phone. Emily watched her as she talked aimlessly on the phone, wanting to get off with the other person. Juliana made contact with Emily and rolled her eyes, making Emily giggle. Juliana then listened to the other person, biting her pinky in the process, which made Emily momentarily stop breathing. When Juliana hung up the phone she walked over to Emily and kissed her forehead.

"I have to go, my mom wants me home. I'll see you tomorrow?" Juliana asked, while putting on her jacket. Emily finally took a long breath and nodded softly, wishing that she didn't have to go. Juliana extended her arms for a hug, Emily got on her knees and pulled her into a hug. Juliana kissed Emily's neck and then her shoulder. Emily whimpered at the contact, cursing why she could kiss her neck but not her. Before Emily knew it, Juliana said goodbye and left the room. Emily collapsed on the bed and tried to free her mind of the suave brunette that has captivated her mind ever since she looked through her window.

* * *

Aria has been stuck in her room ever since she came home. This has been her routine since Juliana told her she liked Emily more. Aria hated the fact that Emily was doing so much better than her, she hated that Emily had moved on so quickly, she hated that her and Juliana hit it off so perfectly. Aria shouldn't be too made though, she convinced herself that Juliana wasn't that interesting, but when they spent some time together in the art room Aria started to fall for her. The way she knew her art, how she spoke in quotes rather than her own words. Her mind was so simple and yet so complex and Aria just wanted her to have the happy ending for once. Aria's phone chimed and when she looked down she saw Spencer's name.

_Spencer: Well it's official, my family knows about Hanna. (Sent 9:13 PM)_

_Aria: Did they freak out? (Sent 9:14 PM)_

_Spencer: No, they were actually happy for me. Something I wasn't expecting. (Sent 9:14 PM)_

_Aria: Well that's great Spence, I'm happy for you (Sent 9:17 PM)_

_Spencer: You okay Munchkin? You don't seem yourself lately. (Sent 9:18 PM)_

Aria stared at her phone for the longest of time, contemplating if she should tell Spencer how she feels. She worried a bit, not really knowing what to say, or to even start off her text.

_Aria: No, can we talk tomorrow? At the Brew? (Sent 9:32 PM)_

_Spencer: Of course, I'll be there around 3. I'm always here for you Munchkin. (Sent 9:32 PM)_

Aria was now feeling relief, she couldn't believe that she was finally getting everything off her chest. She needed someone, anyone to listen to her and she knew she couldn't hold it in anymore, no matter how hard she tried to ignore Juliana and Emily. She felt like Emily was going to be hers but Juliana was just in the way. She felt like Juliana had robbed her of her happiness and she wanted it back. Aria was determined to convince Emily otherwise.

* * *

Spencer woke up to Hanna mumbling in front of her. Spencer looked over Hanna's shoulder and saw that she was still asleep, but talking. Spencer smiled and kissed her shoulder, and looked at the time. She had to meet Aria at the Brew in a couple of hours, sincerely worried about her short friend. She knew something was wrong with her but she never confronted her about it. Spencer started to get up when she felt Hanna's grip tighten around her hand.

"No five more minuets Spencer." Hanna grumbled and stuffed her face in the pillow. Spencer sighed and tried to pull her hand from underneath Hanna.

"I'm not waking you up Hanna, I'm trying to get my arm back." Spencer laughed and laid on top of Hanna, making her groan.

"Oh! You're killing me Spence, get off."

"I'm not killing you, give me my arm and then I'll get off."

"Fair enough." Hanna then rolled over, flipping Spencer off of the bed, Spencer screaming in the process. When she fell on the floor she immediately reached for her back, trying to get some air into her lungs. Hanna looked down at Spencer and laughed at her, reaching down to hold her hand. "At least I let go of your arm."

"Yeah by flipping me off the bed in the process. I wasn't expecting that." Spencer said smiling, grabbing Hanna's hand loosely. Hanna yawned and looked at Spencer with sleepy eyes.

"Why are you up? Come back to bed. Let's be lazy today." Hanna mumbled, Spencer barely hearing a word. Spencer sat up and kissed Hanna's nose.

"I will be when I come back. Just us today, but first I have to go meet Aria. She wanted to talk to me about something and after we talk I'll be right back."

"What am I supposed to do until you get back? Sleep?"

"You could. Or you could watch t.v. until I'm back. Your choice." Spencer smiled and kissed Hanna's hand.

"I like that." Hanna smiled and kissed Spencer. Spencer savored the kiss, and stared into Hanna's eyes, completely mesmerized by the sight. She had felt like she was on top of the world, she had Hanna Marin officially. She had Hanna Marin sleeping in her bed at this moment, and she was loving every minute of it. Spencer's mind occasionally drifted when she felt like she wasn't giving Hanna exactly what she wanted. Whenever their makeout sessions became too heated, Spencer would stop it right there, not feeling ready but wanting it to be perfect with Hanna. Almost as if Hanna was reading Spencer's mind, she cupped her face and rubbed her cheek gently. "I'm happy with you Spencer." Hanna smiled brightly, making Spencer's heart stop. She felt like she could burst like a piñata from all the happiness she felt from this moment. Hanna then kissed Spencer again, making sure that she felt every ounce of passion and admiration. Spencer felt it, this kiss made her heart flutter, something that made Spencer smile into the kiss, making Hanna smile as well. The girls were in a trance with each other, and they couldn't stop kissing each other. Neither of the girls had a problem with it though.

* * *

Aria was on her third cup of coffee, waiting for Spencer since 10 this morning. She couldn't get a wink of sleep, something that has been happening for a while. She had seen people come and go as she sat there, her head trying to wrap around what she was going to tell Spencer. She has held on to this for a month or so, not really knowing who to talk to anymore. Aria then saw Spencer walk through the door and made her way to Aria's table.

"Hey, sorry I'm running a little late. Hanna wouldn't let me get dressed." Spencer said, taking off her blazer and adjusting her shirt.

"It's fine. You two look so cute together." Aria half-smiled, looking at Spencer with sad eyes. Spencer caught it right away and grabbed Aria's hand.

"What's wrong Aria?" Spencer asked, cutting right to the chase. Aria sighed and looked at her coffee, starting to regret this whole situation.

"It's just…everyone seems so happy…except me. You know? Like you have Hanna and Hanna has you. Emily has…Juliana and the opposite. I could've had Emily but I ruined it. I have no one to make me feel special." Aria said, a few tears falling on the table. Aria was actually doing this and she couldn't believe it. She was spilling her guts to Spencer. "I want Emily, even if it means just for a split second. I want to know what it feels like to be hers, just to have this feeling being fulfilled. I want it, and it's killing me that I don't have it. I can't sleep, I can barely function because these thoughts are literally haunting me. I don't know what to do anymore." Aria was scared to look at Spencer, scared to see her reaction. Aria wiped away her tears and finally mustered up the courage to look at Spencer. Spencer's face wasn't contorted in any way, she listened to every word making sure not cutting Aria off. When Aria was done, she tightened her grip on Aria's hand and held back the tears that wanted to join Aria's.

"You need to talk to Emily. You both need to lay down some ground because you aren't over it. She might be but you need to tell her everything. Every single word you told me, you need to tell her. If you need me there, I will be. Hanna too if you'd like. I'm here right next to you, I'm not going to stand by and watch you go through a difficult time. I'm with you every step of the way Aria." Spencer spoke with much confidence, making sure every word made their way into Aria's head. Aria knew that Spencer was telling the truth, she knew that she wasn't going to sit back and watch her like this. This is what Aria needed, a push.

"Let's go to Emily's."

* * *

**A/n: There you are my Lovelies! Until Next time! And check out my new story, "Love Has No Words", if you haven't already!**


	13. Sweet Kisses and Blushing Mothers

**A/N: Hello Lovelies! So I lied to you guys, this story doesn't have like 10 chapters, it has two left lol I know you guy probably hate me for it, but the last chapter is actually going to be really good. As soon as I'm done editing the last chapter I will either post it tonight or tomorrow morning. I just want to thank you guys that read this story even if it wasn't that good, I am really thankful that you guys gave it a chance. Makes me a bit emotional to have people give my writing a chance, because on this website you never know what to expect. So thank you guys so much for giving my writing a chance and enjoy these last two chapters everyone! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Spencer had drove Aria to Emily's and the girls had been sitting in the car for 15 minutes. Every time that Aria seemed like she was going to leave the car she groaned and stay seated in the car. Spencer was getting dizzy following Aria's hands constantly.

"Do you need me to help you open the door?" Spencer asked, laying her head down on the steering wheel. Aria began snapping her fingers, almost as if she was trying to get feeling back into them.

"I'm just a bit nervous. I don't know what I'm going to say to her, I don't know what she will say to me. Will she have a good reaction? Will she have a bad reaction? Will she have any reaction at all? I just don't think I can take it if she has a bad reaction." Aria quickly spoke, Spencer barely catching any other word than reaction. Spencer took a deep breath and looked at Aria.

"Just tell her what you told me. You're never going to know what type of reaction she will have if you don't get out of this car right now. Now, do you need help getting out of the car?" Spencer stated, rephrasing her question, trying to get Aria to man up.

"Does it have to be right now? Can't it be tomorrow?" Aria avoided the situation.

"No, it's going to be now because you're already here and I didn't drive here for nothing." Spencer unbuckled her seatbelt and faced Aria. Aria bit her thumbnail, looking back and forth between Spencer and Emily's house.

"What if she isn't home?"

"She's home Aria, her car is right there."

"What if she is sick?"

"Aria she's not sick."

Maybe she is cleaning the house, I don't want to—"

"Aria! Just go to her, you're driving me crazy. Go talk to her." Spencer had drawn the line and Aria had to cross it now. Aria sighed heavily and undid her seatbelt, putting a hand on the door handle. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No Spence, I'm a big girl." Aria said glancing at Spencer quickly and opened the door. Spencer chuckled and shook her head. Aria closed the door and slowly made her way to Emily's house. She made it to the porch when she looked back at Spencer, Spencer had this goofy grin and waved a thumbs up at her. Aria rolled her eyes and continued to the door. Aria quickly knocked on the door seizing the opportunity of her confidence. Emily opened the door and smiled brightly.

"Aria! What are you doing here?" Emily asked and leaned against the door frame, tilting her head. Aria had to say something, anything! Her mind was literally fighting with herself to not say anything but she finally did, it just something she wasn't expecting.

"Kiss me."

"What?" Emily was shocked of Aria's statement.

"Kiss me Emily. I know that I probably sound desperate and everything but I need to feel something from you. Anything. I want to feel yours even if it is just a split second, I need it, I want it. Could you please just do this one thing for me and I'll put this entire thing to rest. I'll go back to normal and everything will be okay. I just need this Emily. Please." Aria begged for Emily to take her right there. Emily listened to every word, making sure she heard everything right. Emily opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She tugged Aria into the house and closed the door. Emily wasn't one to take advantage of someone, but Aria was willing, she needed this.

"Aria I don't think this is a good idea, I mean—"

"Emily please!" Aria cut her off. Emily looked at the ground and looked at Aria her arms crossing over one another. Emily then sighed and shook her head. Aria looked at the ground, feeling more than disappointed with herself. Then she felt a pair of lips on hers, before her mind could process it she kissed back. Emily didn't want her best friend sad, and if she needed this to go back to normal then she wouldn't, couldn't deny her. Aria wrapped her arms around Emily's wait and pulled her closer. Emily kept her hands on Aria's face and deepened the kiss. Aria had to get on her tippy toes, to help Emily deepen the kiss. Emily pushed Aria back until she was against the wall. Aria slid her tongue along Emily's bottom lip, Emily giving her access. The girls then began to fight for dominance between each other, Aria moaned into the kiss as Emily lowered her hands to Aria's waist. Emily was the first to pull away, Aria slowly opening her eyes to look at Emily. Emily stared deep into the tiny brunette's eyes, both of them breathing heavily. Emily kissed her again, slowly, calming Aria down a little bit. Aria smiled and rested her forehead against hers.

"Do you feel better?" Emily ask, keeping her hands on Aria's waist. Aria laughed lightly and looked into her eyes.

"Yes I do. Thank you Emily, really. You helped me." Aria sighed and escaped out of Emily's arms. Emily stood there, staring at the wall. Aria sighed and rubbed her face, feeling completely different than just a couple of minutes ago.

"You're welcome Aria. I just wanted you to come back, you haven't been yourself lately."

"I know, but you fixed it. I'll be okay." Aria opened the door and looked at Emily before she left. "I'll see you on tomorrow." Aria rubbed Emily's arm, snapping Emily out of her trance.

"Yeah you too." Emily said, Aria leaving her alone with her thoughts. She felt like she was doing Aria a favor but felt that she was in the right for it.

* * *

Hanna had been watching movies all day, not really paying attention to them. She wondered where Spencer was, feeling a bit more lonely than usual. Hanna groaned loudly, feeling boredom seeping in and she began to roll around Spencer's bed, smelling her shampoo and conditioner faintly. Spencer walked into the room and saw Hanna rolling around in her bed. Spencer leaned against the wall and threw her jacket on the chair, Hanna still not noticing her. The covers were completely disheveled, a pillow on the floor and now Hanna was beginning to hum while she made a mess of Spencer's bed. Spencer shook her head and silently walked over to the bed, Hanna's feet barely touching her legs. Spencer then had a thought run through her mind, making Spencer smile slyly. Spencer then tugged Hanna's ankles, pulling her towards her. Hanna screamed loudly, not knowing who was pulling her off the bed. She then felt that same person pin her hands above her head and whisper in her ear.

"I know my room was clean when I left earlier today." Spencer smirked, and kissed Hanna's head. Hanna's heart stopped when she heard Spencer's voice and she put her head in the bed and said something muffled. "I can't hear you when you mumble baby, and don't get drool on my sheets."

"I said, don't scare me like that. I really thought something was going to happen to me." Hanna said with a giggle, Spencer standing up straight and putting her hands on her hips. Hanna turned her body to face Spencer completely, bending her knees to place her feet on the bed. Spencer smiled at Hanna wearing one of her over-sized field hockey shirts, in fact that was the only that Hanna had on. Spencer looked up at the ceiling quickly, not wanting to see what was beyond the over-sized shirt. Hanna smiled and bit her fingers, her other hand pulling on Spencer's sweater. Spencer covered her eyes with her hand and could feel Hanna tugging her shirt.

"I-uh I see that you…changed into s-something different." Spencer stuttered, trying to regain her composure. Hanna then laughed and pulled Spencer down with all her might, making Spencer's body press against hers. Spencer caught herself before she put all her body weight on Hanna, looking down at the blonde who had a bright smile on her face. "You're loving this aren't you?" Spencer said trying to readjust herself but having a difficult time, seeing as Hanna had her legs wrapped around Spencer's waist.

"Oh I wouldn't have it any other way, Ms. Hastings." Hanna replied with a smile and kissed Spencer passionately. Spencer missed Hanna's lips and it was only a few hours that they last kissed. Spencer then slowly moved down to her elbows and deepened the kiss between them. Hanna moaned into kiss and pulled on Spencer's shirt to pull her even closer. Spencer then grabbed a fistful of Hanna's hair and tugged on it, moving her lips down to Hanna's neck nipping it here and there. Hanna groaned at the contact and moved her hands to Spencer's neck, gripping it slightly. Hanna then jerked Spencer's neck, Spencer looking at her with completely lustful eyes. They mashed their lips together, Hanna moving up on the bed but never breaking the kiss. Spencer still stood at the side of the bed, knowing that if she did join Hanna she wouldn't stop. Spencer pulled away from the kiss and stood up straight and rubbed her face, taking a deep breath. Hanna then sat up on her knees and began to kiss Spencer's neck, nipping at her pulse point.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Spencer asked still trying to catch her breath. Spencer moaned when Hanna ran her tongue over the sensitive skin. Hanna then began to take off Spencer's sweater, Spencer not really fighting her.

"Yep, which is why I changed." Hanna giggled and threw Spencer's sweater on the floor. She then began to pull at Spencer's shirt, not hesitating to move her lips down to Spencer's chest.

"What about my parents?" Spencer kept asking, but feeling completely aroused from Hanna's attack.

"They left about an hour ago." Hanna said, having Spencer's shirt halfway off.

"How do you know that?" Spencer started to assist Hanna with her shirt, pulling it off the rest of the way.

"Your mom came and told me." Hanna said easily and began to kiss Spencer's stomach. Spencer gasped when Hanna ran her tongue to her navel, she grabbed Hanna's head and looked down at her. Hanna looked up, revealing her bright blue eyes, and kissed Spencer's abs, her diaphragm, her chest and then her lips. Spencer felt lost from the kiss, completely forgetting where they were for a second. "She said they would be gone for a couple of hours." Hanna kissed Spencer again, slowly this time, savoring Spencer's lips. That meant that Spencer was in the clear, it was okay for her and Hanna to fool around. Spencer was ready now and she wanted to make Hanna happy and that this was it. Spencer wrapped her arms around Hanna, Hanna keeping her hands on Spencer's chest, Spencer began to move onto the bed, Hanna backing up with her. Spencer climbed into the bed, staying on her knees getting a slight height advantage over Hanna. Spencer began to move her hands down Hanna's back, passing over her ass and lifting the shirt up. Hanna gasped into the kiss at the touch, feeling Spencer's hands make her way to her ass. Spencer grabbed Hanna's ass, making her giggle and tilt her head back breaking the kiss. Spencer smirked at Hanna's response and lifted her up, Hanna instinctively wrapping her legs around Spencer's waist. Spencer lowered both of them to the bed gently and moved her lips down to Hanna's neck. Hanna moaned, her body felt like there were a million of sparklers and fireworks exploding in her body and she loved that feeling. She never felt this with Alison and she was glad. Hanna shivered underneath Spencer feeling her hands moving her shirt up at an agonizing pace. She wanted Spencer to take her already.

Spencer had realized that neither of them have seen each other naked, they have felt each other up but they have never taken each other's clothes off. Spencer had Hanna's shirt halfway up now and she started to feel Hanna fumble around with her belt. Spencer looked down at her hands and laughed lightly, kissing Hanna's temple.

"The one time you wear a fucking belt." Hanna huffed and bit in between Spencer's neck and shoulder, making Spencer grind into Hanna, Hanna gasping at the sudden contact. Spencer then moved up from Hanna to her knees, helping Hanna with the belt. As soon as Spencer undid her belt, Hanna grabbed the hem of her shirt and started to pull it off.

"Girls! We're home!" Veronica yelled into the house and closed the door. Both girls stopped their actions almost instantly, both looking at the open door they didn't even bother to close.

"I thought you said that they would be gone for a couple of hours!" Spencer whisper yelled at Hanna, quickly redoing her belt.

"She did say that!" Hanna scrambled across the room to find some pants to wear, making thudding noises while she does. Spencer rolled her eyes and struggled to put her shirt back on that seemed effortless to take off.

"When did she tell you Hanna?"

"A couple of hours ago." Hanna said with a shrug of the shoulder and an innocent face. Spencer rolled her eyes again, and began to make her bed look somewhat neat. "It's not my fault that you took your sweet time!" Hanna whisper yelled at Spencer. She jumped into the bed and put her hair in a quick bun.

"Girls? Are you okay up there?" Veronica's heels began to clack against the hardwood floors. Spencer rubbed her face of the lip gloss and her neck as well. Hanna began to laugh while Spencer was having a mini panic attack. Spencer then moved next to Hanna on the bed not knowing what to do with herself. Hanna groaned and pushed Spencer down on the bed so she was laying down and Hanna laid down sideways, her head on Spencer's stomach and she grabbed Spencer's hand and placed it on her head. Veronica was already in the hallway, nearly feet away from Spencer's room. Hanna restarted the movie and relaxed in her position, Spencer subconsciously playing with Hanna's hair. Veronica then walked into the room, examining the girls.

"Hi mom." Spencer said nonchalantly, still playing with Hanna's hair. Hanna turned on her back and smiled at Veronica.

"Hi Mrs. Hastings." Veronica was almost surprised that the girls looked like they weren't doing anything. Veronica looked around the room to find something, anything that shows they were doing something.

"You okay mom?" Spencer asked, Hanna now fully sitting up.

"Uh yeah. I was just hesitant…coming in the room." Veronica said with complete honesty.

"Why's that Mrs. Hastings?"

"Well…I was a teenager once before. I just figured you guys were doing…something…you know." Veronica said with much discomfort.

"Like what Mrs. Hastings?" Hanna asked, feeling completely amused by Veronica. Spencer looked at Hanna and hit her stomach, making Hanna slap Spencer back.

"Like uh…" Veronica, a Harvard law graduate and successful lawyer, was speechless.

"She wants to know if you guys were having sex!" Melissa yelled from the other side of the house, making Veronica blush and Hanna laugh loudly. Spencer sat up and tried to hide her smile herself but couldn't.

"Okay I'm just going to leave you girls alone then. I'll call you when dinner is ready." Veronica quickly shouted and left the room, closing the door. Hanna was gasping for air and holding her stomach, making Spencer smile herself. When Hanna finally calmed down she held Spencer's hand and kissed her.

"New year's is coming up." Spencer said after they kissed.

"Be my New Year's kiss?" Hanna asked, rubbing her thumb along Spencer's bottom lip.

"Of course, I wouldn't let you have it any other way." Spencer said with a bright smile.

* * *

Juliana had invited Emily to make Christmas cookies with her and her mother. The three were having a great time, decorating cookies, Juliana sitting at the island sipping eggnog.

"Juli! Stop being such a Grinch! Come decorate cookies." Mrs. Dilaurentis said, pointing at the cookies.

"Ma, I don't like decorating cookies. I eat them." Juliana said and got up from her seat. She then walked into living room away from the other two.

"I swear she can get so complicated at times." Mrs. Dilaurentis said, frosting the cookies in front of her.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked, curiously.

"She used to love Christmas with all her heart, then one year she hated it. She still loved to decorations, hell she decorated this whole house herself." Mrs. Dilaurentis said, sipping hot coco and watching Emily decorate.

"She decorated the entire house? Even the Christmas lights outside?" Emily looked up at her, pausing on decorating.

"Yep, even the Christmas lights. She does them either really early in the morning or late at night where no one can see her. Kind of dangerous but she prefers that." She then walked to sink and began to clean the dishes. Once Emily was done, she retreated to look for Juliana. She saw her sitting on the couch staring at the beautiful Christmas tree.

"You okay Juli?"

"Me? Yeah, I'm fine. I just don't like Christmas."

"Why?" Emily sat down next to Juliana, rubbing her back.

"I just don't."

"My mom always says there's a reason for everything."

"For every good reason there is to lie, there is a better reason to tell the truth."

"Will you tell me the truth?" Emily asked, hoping she can break Juliana's mysterious exterior.

"Give me a second, I need more liquor in my system." Juliana put her hand on Emily's knee. Emily wanted to be with Juliana but felt that she had one too many secrets.

* * *

**A/n: Okay I finished the last chapter last night and as soon as I post it everything with be said and done. Once again thank you guys for giving this story a chance I appreciate it.**


	14. Finale

**A/N: Hello Lovelies! This is it, the final chapter of Completely Compatible! Once again I just want to appreciate everyone for giving this story a chance, I'm sorry if it wasn't good enough for some people but you guys can get over it. Now it is time to end this story, so sit back, relax and enjoy this final chapter you guys :) I appreciate every single one of you.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Spencer and Hanna were on their way to spend the morning at Emily's. Hanna had wrapped all the girls presents with their own wrappers, making Spencer roll her eyes. When they pulled in the front of her house they saw Juliana and Alison on their porch talking, Juliana smoking. The girls were silently talking, but Juliana seemed like she wasn't in the mood for the conversation.

"Hey." Spencer grabbed Hanna's hand, making her whip her head to Spencer. Hanna hadn't seen or heard from Alison since she told her she was done. "I'm here for you." Spencer whispered and cupped Hanna's face. Hanna smiled and kissed Spencer, their 3 month anniversary was today and Hanna couldn't be more thrilled. She felt like she was worth something in Spencer's eyes, and Spencer made sure of it.

"Let's go." Hanna unbuckled her seatbelt and exited the car. Spencer followed suit and opened the trunk and helped Hanna with the gifts. As they were making their way to Emily's house Spencer quickly glanced at the two sisters that were like night and day.

"Hey Juli! Are you gonna come over today? Hanna bought you a gift." Spencer asked Juliana, stopping in her tracks. Alison began to walk down to a nearby car and started it up. Juliana took a long drag of her cigarette and made her way down the steps of the porch.

"Nah, I'm not joining the festivities today, I'll see you at the uh, party though." Juliana walked around to the passenger's side and opened the door.

"Don't you want your present at least?" Hanna asked, with a smile on her face. Juliana dropped her cigarette and stepped on it, taking a long sigh.

"Return it. I don't care." Juliana got in the car, not looking at either of the girls. Hanna was hurt, she actually took the time to shop for the girl, and she just said 'Return it'? Spencer sighed and put her arm around Hanna, pulling her close. The car drove away, not even bothering to slow down.

"What was all that about?" Hanna asked, continuing her path to Emily's house. Spencer shrugged really wondering if Juliana was picking up on her older sister's habits. Hanna rang the doorbell and Aria opened the door with a bright smile.

"Hey guys! Come in!" Aria waved her hand and walked in the living room. Spencer and Hanna smiling. Emily then walked in from the kitchen with a snack plate for them, Spencer tapping Hanna's shoulder and pointing at Emily's apron. Hanna giggled and sat down on the couch, making some room for Spencer.

"Nice apron Em." Emily rolled her eyes and placed the plate on the coffee table.

"Shut up Hanna. I've been cooking all morning."

"Gosh Em, if you wore only that and some killer heels, anyone would fuck you right there." Hanna said bluntly and tilted her head. Emily blushed and the statement and glanced at Aria, who had a sly smirk on her face.

"How weird. Isn't that weird Em?" Aria asked, sitting back slightly and biting her lip. Emily stood and smirked at Aria and faced the other two.

"I'll get some drinks for us." Emily slowly walked back into the kitchen, swaying her hips seductively. Aria changed her position in her seat and was about to stand up before Spencer started to speak.

"What's the deal with you two?"

"Um, nothing it's just we fooled around last night and this morning." Aria said with a smile on her face. Hanna started laughing and crossed her legs, cuddling up next to Spencer.

"Wow so how did that start?" Spencer was shocked, she figured it was just a kiss, not them fooling around.

"I don't know, last night she told me that she wanted to be with me. Like something changed, someone convinced her." Aria said, thinking back to the phone call that led it to where it is today.

_Aria pulled in front of Emily's house, worried about her. She sounded like she had been crying. When she entered the house, she talked to Pam for a little bit and made her way up the stairs. When she walked in she saw Emily sitting on the bed, smiling at her._

_"Emily are you okay? You sounded upset on the phone." Aria sat next to Emily and rubbed her back. Emily seemed perfectly fine, like everything started to make sense._

_"No I'm fine. Everything is fine now. Nothing can be clearer." Emily said with much passion and grabbed Aria's face. "When you asked me to kiss you, I didn't want to stop. I wanted to keep going. I need more of you Aria." Aria was shocked at her words, was this real life right now? Emily leaned in and slowly kissed Aria, taking her breath away. Aria wrapped her arms around Emily's neck, Emily moving her hands down to Aria's waist. Emily lowered Aria down to the bed, straddling Aria. Aria couldn't believe that this was happening. Aria lifted herself up from the bed and pulled Emily closer, wanting to feel every part of her. Emily moaned at the touch of Aria, literally hungry for her. Aria deepened the kiss and played with the hem of Emily's shirt, Emily wanting the clothing off of her. Emily crossed her arms and pulled her shirt off, Aria planting her lips on Emily's chest. Once Emily's shirt was off Aria grabbed a handful of ass and smacked it, making her moan at the sensation. Emily panted and grabbed a fistful of Aria's hair, pulling her closer to her chest. Aria turned both of them over, positioning herself in between Emily's legs. Aria continued her attack on Emily, Emily gripping at her bed sheets. Aria raised to her knees and removed her shirt, wanting to feel Emily's skin on hers. Aria moved her lips to Emily's neck and began to suck her pulse point, Emily digging her nails into Aria's shoulders, making Aria moan at the contact. Emily was pooling more and more when she felt this small brunette take some much control over her. It was different and she loved it. Aria reached under Emily and unclasped her bra, Emily lifting herself up to take the bra off. Emily felt relieved when she felt her breasts felt the cool air on them. Aria stared at the both of them, admiring Emily's bountiful breasts. Aria bent down and kissed them both softly, making Emily grin at the softness of her kiss. Aria planted kisses all over her breasts and made a line down her stomach and kissing her abs, each little kiss driving Emily crazy. Emily lifted her head and stared at Aria who had made her down to her hips. Aria had left a trail of kisses along the hem of Emily's jeans and Aria looked at Emily with her bright hazel eyes. Emily was hypnotized by Aria's eyes, Aria then bit Emily's hip, making Emily's hips jerk at the contact making Aria smile. Aria then sucked on her hip, Emily feeling her core get wetter and wetter at each passing second. Aria then began to undo Emily jeans, staring at Emily's face, checking for any signal to stop. Emily looked down at her, nodded and bit her lip, running her hand up and down Aria's arm. Aria smiled and slowly pulled down Emily's jeans, admiring the copper skin tone that was the completely opposite of her own light skin. When Emily's pants were off, Emily grabbed Aria's wrist and pulled her down on top of her, both moaning at the contact between them. Aria felt complete ecstasy from Emily, Emily was her drug and she felt like she was going to overdose on her. Emily unclasped Aria's bra and immediately moved her lips and tongue down to her nipples, sucking and biting them both equally. Emily squeezed the breast that she was working on, Aria subconsciously grinding against Emily's leg. Emily sucked on her nipple one last time and looked up at Aria, Aria completely mesmerized by Emily's actions. Emily then moved one hand down and began to unbuckle Aria's belt, Aria still mesmerized by Emily's actions. Emily then began to take off Aria's jeans and slide them down her legs. Aria sat up her eyes glued to Emily. Emily came back up and kissed Aria passionately, Aria grabbing Emily's face and deepening the kiss. Aria moved her lips to Emily neck, sucking her pulse point, making Emily moan. Aria continued to move down Emily's body retracing her steps, Emily lowered herself to the bed. Aria began to slide down Emily's lace underwear that was completely wet. Aria grinned as she slide down the underwear, seeing Emily's perfectly shaved pussy dripping wet. Aria began to kiss Emily's legs starting at her ankle. Emily bit her lip and squeezed her breasts, wanting Aria to meet her destination already. Aria kissed teasingly around the insides of Emily's thighs, her hands reaching under her legs and around her hips, ready to attack Emily's heated core. Emily couldn't take it anymore._

_"Aria please stop teasing."_

_"Patience Emily." Aria grinned and kissed around Emily's pussy, not really making contact with her. Emily groaned and ran her hands through her hair. Aria had finally made contact with Emily, and Emily was loving her soft tongue on her pussy. Aria had begun to lick Emily's pussy, tasting the sweetness that is Emily. Aria felt like she had died and gone to heaven when she tasted Emily against her tongue. Aria opened Emily's lips wider to get a better access of her pussy. Emily moaned loud and high, feeling a new feeling of amazement. Aria then sucked on Emily's clit making her hips jerk at the surprise contact and laughing at it. Aria then moved one hand down from its current position and slipped two fingers in, feeling Emily squeeze around her fingers, making Aria gasp. Aria looked up at Emily and saw that she had her eyes shut and her hands were gripping the bed sheets on to dear life. Aria smirked at this and took a mouthful of Emily, Emily gasping at Aria._

_"Oh fuck Aria! God don't stop, right there!" Emily moved one of her hands to grab a fistful of Aria's hair. This made Aria increase her efforts of making Emily feel good. Aria felt Emily's muscles clench around her fingers, knowing that she was close to cumming. Emily began to breathe heavily and moan louder and louder. Emily screamed Aria's name, making it echo off of the walls of her room. Emily's entire body shook fiercely, like she was cold, Aria smiling at her accomplishment. Aria kissed Emily's stomach and made her way to Emily's lips. Emily kissed Aria lazily, still feeling the effects of her orgasm. Emily tasted herself faintly and that turned her on. "I want you to sit on my face." Emily said, out of breath, making Aria raise her eyebrows at her. Aria smiled and kissed Emily again. She made her way to following Emily's orders, placing her knees on either side of Emily's head. When Aria lowered herself onto Emily, Emily quickly darted her tongue to meet Aria's center. Aria moaned at the sudden contact and brushed her hair to the other side of her face. Emily had a grip on Aria's hips and lightly clawed Aria's stomach. Aria began to grind into Emily's face, wanting to feel every part of Emily on her, in her, and everything in between. Aria was close to the edge and she can feel it, she leaned forward and tried to have a handle on the headrest, making sure not to fall off Emily. Emily continued her actions, moving her head side to side, feeling intoxicated at the sight of Aria. Aria clawed the headrest moaning Emily's name and feeling a tidal wave crash into her. Even after Aria's orgasm Emily still continued, holding Aria down against her, making Aria's next orgasm harder than the last. Aria felt dizzy from the last one and fell to the bed, right next to Emily. Both of the girls had a bright smile on their face, realizing that they had just fucked each other and it was good. Aria leaned on her elbow and looked at Emily, Emily looking back at her._

_"That was amazing. Like really amazing." Aria giggled._

_"Well thank you Ms. Montgomery." Emily smiled._

_"My pleasure Fields." Aria then shared a soft passionate kiss with Emily, feeling like everything was going in the right direction._

Hanna and Spencer had their jaws dropped to the floor when they had Aria tell the entire encounter last night. Aria smiled knowing that she and Emily were a bit wild in bed.

"Holy shit, did you guys watch porn before or something?" Hanna asked, still shocked at both her best friends actions.

"No it just happened, like we knew what to do with each other." Aria said with a big grin on her face, feeling a slight blush on her face. Emily came back with drinks and felt all eyes on her, she began to feel embarrassed. She made her way next to Aria and took off her apron.

"So Emily. Do you mind if I sit on your face?" Hanna asked flirtatiously raising her eyebrow. Emily opened her mouth wide and looked right at Aria. Aria looked away from Emily and straight at the wall like it had just been put in.

"Hey that's too far Han." Spencer said with a scowl, Hanna laughed and looked at Spencer grabbing her chin.

"Oh come on Hun, you know I wouldn't sit on anyone else's face but yours." Hanna laughed and kissed Spencer, Spencer shaking her head at her girlfriend. Emily began to scold Aria for telling them about last night but Aria quickly shut her up by kissing her. Hanna began to pass out the girls their presents and Spencer felt a lot of love in the room, and she felt like nothing else could be perfect.

* * *

_New Year's Eve_

Midnight was literally minutes away and everyone was getting ready for their new year's kiss. Everyone was huddled around the t.v. watching the minuets go by quick. Spencer, Hanna, Emily, and Aria were all at the top of the steps, overlooking everyone. Spencer had stolen a bottle of champagne from her parents stash and poured all of the girls a glass. All the girls received the glass, seeing the last minute of the year being counted down. Spencer wrapped an arm around Hanna's waist, getting ready to kiss her girlfriend for the first time of the year. Emily couldn't stop smiling at Aria, both of them locking eyes with each other.

"10…9…8…7…" The crowd began to countdown the final seconds of the New Year. Hanna turned to face Spencer completely, smiling brightly at her girlfriend.

"6…5…4…3…" Emily and Aria stared at each other with so much love, Aria cupping Emily's face and pulling her closer.

"2…1…HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone shouted, raising their glasses in the air and hugging each other. Spencer kissed Hanna slowly and passionately, Emily doing the same to Aria. The girls were lost in a trance with each other, not caring about anyone else in the room. Hanna was teary eyed when the kiss ended, Spencer smiling and wiping her tears away. Hanna groaned and pecked Spencer's lips and turned to the other girls.

"Happy New Year you guys! I love you and here's to another one with you all." Hanna clinked her glass with everyone, all of them taking a sip of their champagne. Before Emily could she noticed a familiar brunette leaning against the wall in her typical leather jacket and skinny jeans. Emily stared at the brunette, wondering if she would look up at Emily. Juliana looked up at the stairs before taking a sip of her champagne, noticing Emily. Juliana smiled and raised her glass at Emily, Emily doing the same to her. A woman then walked up to Juliana, redirecting her attention to her, cupping her face and kissing her. Emily had seen Juliana for what she was, and she wasn't happy, she seemed happy but it was all a mask. Emily did notice that they woman that was kissing Juliana had a wedding ring on, the same ring that Juliana had shown her on Christmas Eve. Emily had it all figured out, the woman that broke Juliana's heart was the same woman that declined her engagement, 2 years ago, the same time where she started to hate Christmas. Juliana had told her the full truth about this woman, the woman that stole her heart and nearly risked everything for Juliana. Juliana was now happy with this woman that had accepted the proposal recently. Emily smiled and looked at Aria and kissed her again, feeling happy that everything was in place. Everyone was happy and Emily loved that.

* * *

A couple of hours had passed since the arrival of the New Year and Spencer had stolen Hanna from everyone. The girls made their way to the barn hand in hand, Spencer filling thrilled about Hanna's surprise. Spencer then stopped Hanna in front of the barn and pulled out a piece of cloth.

"I'm gonna tie this around your face okay?"

"You're gonna blindfold me? Oh gosh, this must be a really big surprise."

"Hahaha hush Hanna." Spencer then wrapped the cloth around Hanna's eyes and opened the door. Hanna's heart raced, not knowing what to expect from Spencer. She heard Spencer closed the door behind them and she began to feel extremely warm.

"Gosh Spence it's hot in here." Hanna began to unbutton her jacket, but Spencer beat her to it. Hanna felt Spencer remove her jacket and heard it being tossed. She felt Spencer's hands intertwine with her own and she slowly walked with Spencer. "Don't run me into a wall." Hanna smiled and continued her way.

"Okay, get ready baby." Spencer whispered in Hanna's ear and pulled the blindfold off of her. Hanna immediately put her hands up to her mouth in utter amazement. The barns' bedroom was covered in rose petals, scattered across the floor and the bed, candles illuminating the room. Hanna knew what was coming, she had seen these type of scenes in the movies and this was one of them. Spencer guided Hanna over to the bed and Hanna sat down in front of Spencer. She couldn't help but smile at Spencer, her girlfriend looking so beautiful in this candlelit room. Spencer grabbed Hanna's face and kissed her nose, forehead, and then lips. Spencer pulled back and caressed her face.

"Hanna Marin, I love you with all my heart. I didn't think that I would fall for you this early but there's something about you that makes me want to jump from the Empire State building. The thing is I'm not scared of falling to my death because I feel like my love for you would save me. I don't want anyone else to love you more than I do. I'm going to show you how much I love you Hanna Marin, even if it takes me until the morning to get finished." Spencer smiled at Hanna, Hanna having tears fall down her face. Spencer wiped them away and kissed Hanna's forehead. She then moved Hanna further onto the bed, removing her heels. Spencer laid down on top of Hanna, both her elbows on either side of Hanna, kissing her softly all over her face. Hanna had closed her eyes at the sensation of feeling Spencer's lips on her face. Hanna placed her hands on Spencer's neck, rubbing small circles. Spencer kissed Hanna's eyes, nose, cheeks, and her lips passionately. Hanna had never felt this kind of kiss from Spencer but she was not going to complain because she felt nothing but love from the kiss. Spencer pulled back from the kiss and traced Hanna's bottom lip with her thumb, Hanna looking at Spencer with her bright blue eyes. Spencer moved her lips down to Hanna's chin and neck kissing every square inch of skin. Spencer lightly nipped her pulse point, making Hanna moan at the sensation. Spencer pulled up and saw that the necklace she had bought her for Christmas was hanging around her neck. Spencer smiled and looked at Hanna, Hanna lightly scratching her neck.

"I never leave the house without it." Hanna smirked and Spencer planted another kiss on her lips. Spencer continued her pathway down Hanna's body, making sure she touched each inch of skin. Spencer had moved the strap of Hanna's dress down her arm, kissing from her shoulder down. This is the part where Hanna compares Spencer to Alison, but she draws a blank. She couldn't think of anything different that Spencer was doing and then it hit her like oncoming traffic. Alison never took her time with Hanna, but Spencer is, and Hanna left it at that. Spencer had unzipped Hanna's dress without her knowing, Spencer slowly taking her dress off. Spencer was so gentle and this was turning Hanna on more than anything. Spencer had hovered over Hanna, staring at her bare body, Hanna feeling confused but realizing that the girls have never seen each other's bodies. Spencer had her breath taken away many times by Hanna but this was the one to take the cake. Hanna grinned and grabbed Spencer's face, snapping out of her trance.

"Like the view?" Hanna giggled, Spencer smiling while nodding. Spencer then kissed Hanna slowly, savoring the moment. Spencer held Hanna as they kissed, Hanna feeling the most safe and secured in her life. Hanna admired and adored Spencer more than she ever had before. Spencer placed soft kisses all over Hanna's chest, taking her right nipple in her mouth, making Hanna throw her head back. Spencer took her time with this because she wanted to make sure that Hanna felt every ounce of love she had for her. Spencer then turned her attention to the other nipple, Hanna lightly scratching Spencer's scalp. Spencer moaned at Hanna's movements, feeling her share of ecstasy. Spencer then began to make her way towards Hanna's core, Hanna whimpered and shivering beneath Spencer. Spencer then raised to her knees and began to unzip her dress, Hanna quickly sitting up.

"Can I?" Hanna asked with such an innocent voice, making Spencer's heart melt. Spencer nodded and Hanna slowly unzipped her dress, the fabric falling down, pooling at Spencer's knees. Hanna's eyes raked up Spencer's body, feeling like she was staring at a super model. The sight was making Hanna's mouth water, Spencer grabbing her face.

"Like the view?" Spencer teased and kissed Hanna. Spencer kicked the dress off and repositioned herself, Hanna opening her legs giving Spencer better access. Both girls had moved in perfect sync, almost as if they had done this a million times before. The girls had this fire ignite all throughout their bodies, making them want each other more than ever. After a couple of long minutes of the girls sharing kisses and Spencer making sure Hanna was covered in kisses, the girls were now bare against each other, breathing heavily. Spencer was ready to take Hanna in the most intimate way she could, and she was ready for Hanna to feel her love. Spencer placed butterfly kisses, finally meeting her destination. Hanna looked down at Spencer, completely captivated with love and she felt like she was drunk off Spencer, even having barely anything to drink. Spencer slowly licked Hanna's pussy, making eye contact with the blonde, Hanna moaning loudly at the contact feeling as if she was close to the edge already. Spencer continued her attack on Hanna, Hanna gripping at the sheets, feeling as if she would raise off the bed if she let go. Hanna didn't know how much she could take and felt that she should warn Spencer. Spencer knew though, she knew Hanna was close to having her orgasm. Spencer stopped her attack and laid on top of Hanna. Hanna whimpered at the loss of contact, being so close to the edge and not being able to jump. Spencer moved her hand down to replace her mouth, Spencer stroking Hanna's cheek.

"Open your eyes, I want you to look at me." Spencer whispered, Hanna fluttering her eyes open looking directly into Spencer's eyes. Hanna's breath hitched rapidly as she felt she was going to explode, still keeping her eyes on Spencer, Spencer feeling close to the edge herself. Hanna was about to jump off the edge and Spencer was going to be there with her. Hanna then moaned and grabbed Spencer, feeling like fireworks were being set off in her body. A full speed train rushing past her, creating a gust of wind that took her breath away. Hanna screamed loudly, not caring if people heard her but she still kept her eyes on Spencer, never breaking eye contact. Hanna began to quiver violently, feeling the mass effects of her tremendous orgasm, holding on to Spencer for dear life. What Spencer saw, felt, and heard was the most amazing thing in the world to her. Spencer held Hanna until she was done quivering, Hanna returning the hold, feeling as if Spencer was going to disappear. When Hanna had finished feeling the effects she began to kiss Spencer's neck, Spencer smirking.

"I believe it's my turn now babe." Hanna whispered against her skin, nipping at her collar bone. She began to climb on top of Spencer, Spencer smiling at Hanna. Hanna kissed every inch of Spencer's body but made sure to bite her here and there to tease her. Spencer began to breathe heavily as Hanna made her way down to Spencer's core. Hanna then did something that Spencer wasn't expecting. Hanna slid in between Spencer's legs, making sure her pussy met Spencer's. Spencer looked down and gasped at the contact, covering her mouth. Spencer had thought she felt it all, but this was a new feeling that she was loving, and the fact that she was sharing it with Hanna made it even better. Hanna picked up her pace, having a firm grip on Spencer's leg, Spencer completely hypnotized at Hanna's action. Spencer was approaching her orgasm quickly. Hanna then leaned closer to Spencer, keeping eye contact with her but never breaking contact of her pussy. Spencer moved both her hands to Hanna's face and pulled her into a rough kiss. Spencer then felt fire ignite within her and gasoline being poured on top of that creating a bigger fire. Spencer was breathless and she opened her eyes, seeing Hanna smirking, her eyes a bright blue. Spencer pulled Hanna on top of her, making sure there was no space between them, and shared a passionate kiss with her.

* * *

After 5 long hours of making love, the two girls laid there lazily, neither of them getting a wink of sleep. Hanna had her head on Spencer's chest, Spencer's arm around her and her thumb rubbing circles on her shoulder. The girls had felt a new type of feeling that was foreign to them both. Fulfillment sounded about right. Hanna then noticed the sky was getting brighter and she looked out the window, seeing the sun just peak over the horizon. Hanna crossed her legs and stared at the sunrise, Spencer sitting up behind her, holding her around her waist. Spencer nestled her head on Hanna's shoulder and watched the sunrise with her girlfriend.

"Just like summer."

"Mhm, just like summer." Hanna looked at Spencer and placed her hand behind her head. Spencer stared into Hanna's eyes, seeing a different kind of spark.

"I love you Hanna Marin."

"I love you Spencer Hastings." Spencer smiled at Hanna's response, knowing that they had both put everything on the line right then. Both girls knew that they now had each other to lose, but they felt it would take a universe to rip them apart. Spencer lowered Hanna to the bed and lifted the covers, making sure they wouldn't get cold, keeping her arm around Hanna's waist. Hanna laid her hand on top Spencer's and relaxed into the bed and Spencer. Both of the girls had sleep crash into them fast, but not before the same thought passed through them both.

Brown eyes and blue eyes, colors that are completely opposite of each other. But in their mind they couldn't be more compatible with each other.

Completely Compatible.


End file.
